Teacher's Pet
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: He's the new young, handsome, and strong teacher who only wants his students to achieve and become stronger ninjas. What happens when an innocent crush turns into an obsession? Will he jeopardize his career for a pretty face who is almost a decade younger? How about the alluring temptress? Story is better than summary! Jealousy, fights, drama, and romance. Fem!DeixSaso Some GaaDei
1. Chapter 1

Teacher's Pet

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

She massaged her rosy pink lips with the newest brand of strawberry wet shine lip gloss in front of her foggy bathroom mirror. Her deviously light blue eyes stared into the steamed mirror as she applied her midnight black mascara. Ino was what you would call ideal. She had the attitude, the looks, and the ability to arrange amazing bouquets. She loved to manipulate men and others as well.

The mirror started to clear up as another blonde young adult occupied the vacant spot next to Ino. The pair of innocent blue eyes reflected from the bathroom light as she gently brushed her long blonde tresses out. Deidara was somewhat shy but followed after her idol Ino. Everything Ino did in front of her, Deidara would try to copy yet stay unique to her true self.

"We have to look good today since rumor has it that they just found a replacement for our old sensei." Ino winked in the mirror as she shook her hips suggestively. Deidara grinned happily as she smeared on some pink eye shadow and midnight black eyeliner. Lastly, she swiftly swept her long eyelashes with a brush of dark black mascara. She skipped out on the cherry scented lip gloss that Ino bought her for her birthday a few weeks ago.

"I wonder what our new sensei will be like, un?" Deidara asked out loud as she pulled her black fishnet tank top on then her fitted teal over shirt that ended just below her crotch area and slipped on a pair of fitted black shorts that covered only two inches below where her butt meets her long sun kissed legs.

Ino clad herself in her usual attire, which was a purple over shirt that ended identical to Deidara's with white bandages in the right places. The two female ninjas slipped on their dark sandals and grabbed their kunai knives on the way out of the small apartment.

Out on the training grounds, Ino grabbed Deidara by her shoulders and they both turned their heads to scan their new sensei. He had auburn hair that danced in the wind and dreamy hazel eyes. Ino heart raced a mile a minute as soon as the pair of hazel eyes met her light blue eyes. Her knees went weak and she blushed slightly as their new sensei approached them with a slight smile.

"So, you two must be my students, huh?" Sasori asked carelessly while he studied both of the blonde haired girls before his hazel eyes and towering figure. He was about a good six inches taller than both of the females.

"Hey, my name is Ino!" She cheered happily as she pushed her best friend aside without a care. Deidara stumbled back from the sudden impact and Sasori caught her sparkling light ocean blue eyes. Deidara giggled nervously as she fixed her chest length blonde locks and introduced herself politely.

"My name is Deidara, un. It's a pleasure to meet you." Deidara reached out her dainty hand to shake it with Sasori's larger rough one. Sasori adored this respectful blonde named Deidara so far. He viewed her as his student and nothing more. The same went for the flirtatious Ino.

"It's nice to meet both of you young ladies. I'm your new sensei, Sasori. I hope we all get along because I won't go easy on you." He warned them as he turned around slowly to lead them towards an empty area in the forest. Ino smirked over at her distracted teammate, Deidara, and playfully slapped her in the arm.

The redhead announced that they would have to show him their abilities by fighting one on one with him. Ino stared straight into his hazel eyes with a hard-edged look. She would show her new sensei how strong she was and make Deidara's fighting abilities appear mediocre compared to her own.

Sasori noticed Ino's determined aura and smirked at the overflowing confidence that she presented towards him. He was not going to go easy on either one of them but not go as far as to kill them.

"I see you are ready, Ino?" Sasori stabbed his index finger at the blonde haired ninja with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She nodded slowly with determination burning in her entire being.

Ino never heard her sensei yell begin, because she was already in his placid face with a kunai knife to his throat. He smirked and then laughed as he muttered, "Very impressive, Ino."

Suddenly, Sasori grabbed her wrist and slammed her on the ground faster than a bolt of lightning. She knocked him off with ease and frowned as she noticed he went easy on her. She would not be underestimated!

"Take that!" Ino hollered as she kicked him high into the air and dodged the oncoming kunai knifes. Sasori drop kicked the boastful Ino and she whimpered under his heavy black sandal.

"Deidara. You're next!" Sasori commanded as he stepped off of the struggling flower loving ninja. Deidara took the plate and prepared for the fast ball. She charged at the puppeteer with all of her chakra bursting at the sole of her feet.

Sasori caught the blonde by the leg as she tried to side kick him up in the air. Deidara fought to get out of his monstrous grip and flailed helplessly. Deidara had forgotten her explosive clay back at home and regretted that profoundly.

Ino watched with glee as Deidara went sailing across the forest and crashed into a sturdy ancient Sakura tree. The Sakura blossoms departed from their roots and the petals attached to Deidara's blonde hair. The scent was so sweet but she couldn't just sit there in defeat. She knew that Ino was trying to win Sasori's heart over by looking better than her.

_Well, too bad Ino. That's not going to happen!_

Deidara roared in her mind as she disappeared in a haze of smoke and tackled Sasori to the forest ground. She wanted to show that she as stronger than she looked and would not be underestimated by Ino.

Sasori twisted around, snatched Deidara by her long precious hair and flung her up in the air. He disappeared and then reappeared as he shadowed behind her flimsy figure. Immediately, he clutched onto her small frame and spun both of them around as they spiraled down to the earthy ground below them.

Deidara really thought that this was the end for her but miraculously discovered that she was still alive with something heavy straddling on her lower back. There was a foot smashing her sun kissed face into the ground.

Ino approached the two individuals briskly and smirked at the struggling blonde beneath Sasori's strong body. She mentally laughed at Deidara's pain stricken face as Sasori pressed her face into the earth.

"Well, from what I have observed, Deidara needs more training. Ino, you are a challenge. Next time, I want both of you to have a spar against each other tomorrow morning." Sasori announced as he removed himself from the crushed Deidara. He provided a strong hand to her crumbled figure but the clay artist rejected it as she struggled back on to her shaking sore feet. She didn't need any help and she despised the fact that Ino won his gratification.

Ino laughed in her face and nudged her in the side as they joined each other side by side. Sasori frowned as the defeated blonde tried her best to hold back tears that threatened to fall. The redheaded sensei walked up to Deidara and placed a hand on her shaking shoulders.

"You know, Ino is better than you." Sasori explained and squeezed her shoulder swiftly as she allowed one tear to slide down her cheek. She trained so hard in the past and always had issues with competing with her best friend, Ino. The slightly older blonde, Ino, always had the best looks, the most friends, and the strongest abilities.

"However, you can always train with me alone to become stronger." Sasori offered softly as Deidara hid her face behind her large blonde fringe. The bangs still did not curtain her disappointment.

Ino's mouth hardened when she discovered that her secret crush was offering her extra training alone. The older blonde grew jealous and decided to interject in their conversation.

"Oh, Sasori sensei, don't worry! Deidara is strong enough. It's me that should have some one on one training with you!" Ino desperately tried to convince the redhead that she was the weak one all of a sudden. The puppeteer shook his head, "No, Ino. Deidara was less of a challenge and she needs to be up to par to fight against you."

"That's not fair!" Ino barked as she shoved Deidara out of the way to face Sasori directly. Sasori didn't have time to play around and asked Ino politely to go home.

She grumbled as she walked back to the shared apartment that Deidara and her live in together. Deidara wanted to race after her light haired friend but Sasori's smooth voice held her back.

* * *

Thank you for reading and leave a review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Teacher's Pet

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

Later that evening, Ino continued on and on about how she would start a family with their new sensei and how Deidara would just have to live with it. Deidara was quite frankly sick and tired of all this unnecessary drama. She decided to take a stroll outside to get her mind off of things and also prepare for her brawl against her teammate tomorrow.

Upon returning back home, Ino was already asleep on the couch with the TV still on. It seemed as if she fell asleep through another movie.

Deidara knew tomorrow would be harsh on her body and she had to prepare for the worst to come. Ino was going to kick her ass. The blonde artist was really starting to doubt herself and her abilities.

Meanwhile, a pair of hazel eyes scanned his laptop screen for any new emails for the day. He reflected on his weaker student and how easily he could take her down without a fight. He knew that many of the girls that he trained over the years had fought over him. However, none of them captured his attention. He seemed to have noticed Deidara though. He shook his head, feeling disgusted for even thinking about one of his students in that light.

"I need to get some sleep," Sasori muttered as he shut down his laptop and rubbed his drowsy eyes softly. Tomorrow he would watch his new students fight. He just hoped that Ino wouldn't go too easy on Deidara. He figured that he shouldn't have to worry about that. He was worried that they would fight to the death. He would have to interject and call off the fight immediately. Time could only tell after all.

The following day, Sasori accidentally slept in an hour later than usual and he somewhat panicked. He had a feeling that his students were going to curse him out for being an hour and a half late.

Ino and Deidara waited patiently without a word in the vast vacant field where they trained.

"I hope my prince charming shows up. Ugh, I even wore my favorite perfume!" Ino complained as the time ticked on for what seemed forever. Deidara stood there patiently and pondered on how she would defeat Ino. She started to feel nauseated all of a sudden. It must have been her nerves and the pathetic breakfast she shove down her throat this morning.

"Sorry I'm late. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," Sasori chuckled as the two females shot glares in his direction. With all jokes aside, Sasori motioned the two ninjas to face each other and prepare for their fight against one another.

"I'm having you do this exercise to identify your strengths and abilities. Also, I'll let you know the rest after one of you wins the battle." Sasori described what he wanted and then continued before he allowed them to begin.

"I want to see your best so don't go easy on one another! And with that said, begin!"

Ino swiftly dodged Deidara's first attack and returned it with three kunai knifes spiraling towards Deidara. The older blonde yanked Deidara by the hair and smashed her face into the ground. Deidara just stretch out there, not moving a single limb and Ino flipped backwards to watch her opponent carefully.

Sasori's lips tugged into a small frown as Deidara rested on the ground motionlessly. Before he thought about stepping forward, Ino yelled at her challenger to get up off of the ground and fight her. The younger blonde shakily rose up and managed to stand up as her head spun from dizziness. Ino laughed at how weak Deidara really was and charged towards her with a clenched fist.

Ino rapidly punched Deidara, knocking the air out of the younger blonde. It pained Sasori to watch as Ino pulverized Deidara unmercifully.

"Ino! I told you not to kill your opponent!" Sasori scolded as he grabbed her clenched fist that was pounding into Deidara's stomach and her head once. The older blonde twisted around to pout at her worried looking sensei. She stood up and reached out to touch Sasori's arm but he jerked away. Sasori had to heal Deidara before she lost too much blood from the injuries.

"Aren't you proud that I'm the stronger one, Sasori sensei?" Ino demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. Their sensei wasn't too impressed as his left hand started to glow a faint green and then an eruption of emerald consumed both of his hands. He performed a medical jutsu on his suffering student, Deidara. She cried out in pain as he pressed his strong hands down on her heart and forced the chakra from his hands into her system. Little by little, the bruises and internal wounds healed in seconds. He was breathing raggedly as he finished the healing and collapsed onto his side next to Deidara.

Ino began to panic and she eventually called for the paramedics. They showed up immediately and Ino was questioned in an interview room about what happened.

"Well, our sensei assigned my best friend and me to have a battle. We fought to show him our strengths but something happened with Deidara and I was in fight mode. I hurt her pretty badly and I feel bad. Sasori sensei stopped the fight and then performed some type of healing jutsu, which used up a large amount of his chakra. That resulted in him passing out. I panicked and called the paramedics and now I'm here being interviewed." Ino explained as she crossed her legs and smiled politely. The detective let her off the hook and nodded as he released her from the interview room stationed in the hospital.

"Am I allowed to go visit them?" Ino asked sweetly as the tall male who interviewed her led her down the chilly hall way with doors on the left and right. He nodded and opened the door to the room where Sasori and Deidara were resting in the hospital beds. She felt extremely guilty for hurting her beloved friend and her object of affection.

Sasori opened his hazel eyes slowly to glance over at his older blonde haired student. She was clad in a pair of short jean shorts and a tight fitted white tee shirt with a teddy bear on the front with kanji written above the bears' head.

Ino brought in her famous bouquets for her sensei and Deidara's favorite flowers with cards attached to both of them. Sasori smiled sweetly as he accepted the nice gift and Ino watched in anticipation as he read the little card.

_I'm sorry Sasori sensei. I hope you get better soon! Love always, Ino! :)_

It had been almost a week since Sasori woken up and he was released from the hospital the following day.

His student was his number one priority. Ino visited every other day, because she had to watch over their apartment.

Sasori would secretly comb his fingers through her long blonde tresses and study her spectacular features. Not only was her personality impeccable; she had wonderful characteristics to boost that beauty.

Although, the times that Ino wasn't there to watch over Deidara, the redhead would brush his fingers along her jawline and delicately glide over her motionless soft rosy pink lips.

This was a secret that he couldn't let anyone know about. After all, if someone were to see, then he might as well wave goodbye to his job as being a teacher.

As if someone was reading his thoughts, a nurse walked in on Sasori and her breath hitched as she watched him touch Deidara's delicate face lightly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Akasuna; the visiting hours are now over. I know we allowed you to stay for the past couple of days, but the doctors need time to work on the patients alone." The nurse advised him to leave and allow his student to rest in peace as she slowly recovered.

Sasori promptly vanished from the hospital room with a friendly nod and released a shaky breath.

His hazel eyes widen at the fact that the nurse probably witnessed everything. He really needed his bed and a good night's rest.

The next day, Sasori visited early in the morning and noticed Ino kneeling by the hospital bed that Deidara was lying in. Ino and Sasori were worried that Deidara would stay in her coma for a long time. Ino cried as she held Deidara's hand tightly.

Deidara was still in a deep slumber but struggled to open her light ocean blue eyes. All she could see was blurriness.

"Oh my goodness, Deidara!" Ino breathed out through her tears and worry as Deidara mumbled out something inaudible.

Deidara was released from the hospital that evening and Sasori never left her side once except to go to the bathroom and fetch some food to eat.

Luckily, nobody ever found out what happened when Ino and the medical staff were not present. Well, except for that meddlesome nurse.

Deidara glanced over at Sasori and smiled weakly, which caused Sasori to feel something he hadn't felt in a long time.

_Compassion._

* * *

What do you think? Leave a review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Teacher's Pet

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

Weeks flew faster than a killer kunai knife and the trio trained constantly. Sasori always appeared to assist Ino's look alike. A jealous emotion raged inside of her heart and she clenched her jaw tightly as Sasori was teaching her how to focus her chakra properly.

Sasori lightly grasped Deidara by her sides and transferred additional chakra into her system.

"Now, I want you to focus your chakra and run up that tree. Before you do," Sasori stepped backwards and continued on, "Make sure you do not use too much or too less."

Deidara nodded slowly as she clasped her small hands together, honestly not grasping the concept. She focused her chakra and the additional amount that Sasori had given to her towards the soles of her feet and consumed her sandals.

A pair of sapphire eyes and hazel eyes watched intently as the youngest of the group charged towards the tree and the chakra levels were too concentrated. The impact was tremendous as the golden haired ninja flew backwards and created a splintering huge dent on the tree trunk. Ino was, to some degree, impressed but laughed inwardly at the way Deidara bounced off of the tree and onto her back.

"Deidara, I told you to make sure your chakra is balanced." Sasori sighed as he rubbed his temples in frustration. Ino knew this was her chance to shine. She gleefully stepped over to her sensei and announced that she would demonstrate how to properly walk up a tree.

"Alright, Ino." Sasori smiled at her willingness to assist him in teaching the weakest link in the group.

Deidara raised her head up slowly to prevent the rush of blood to her head from the impactful fall. Ino focused her chakra and hastily stepped up to the tree and walked up the tree. She was defying gravity through the soles of her feet with the powerful chakra that she maintained at a perfect balance.

"Good job, Ino. I'm proud of you!" Sasori congratulated the light blonde haired ninja as she strolled confidently over to pick up her fallen friend off of the ground.

Ino was happy to capture her beloved sensei's attention that she fantasized about constantly.

Birds chirped in the distance and the midday heat was unbearable. Sasori instructed his students to practice focusing chakra for the remainder of the afternoon. He wanted them to be fully exhausted before the sun set. Ino complained every so often about the sweat smearing her makeup. Sasori joked, "Maybe you shouldn't put so much on then if you know that we are going to train."

Ino blushed at this statement and winked in his direction. He brushed it off coolly due to the fact that he knew she had a flirtatious personality. Deidara was slightly more reserved and had a cute shyness to her personality. She seemed insecure about her abilities and that was the reason he concentrated more on her than Ino.

"Come on, Deidara! You can do it!" Sasori praised his younger student as she focused her chakra for the one hundredth time that day. She gently closed her crystal blue eyes and concentrated the chakra that she possessed straight down to her the soles of her sandals.

A pair of sky blue determined eyes rapidly opened as she bolted through the field and swiftly walked straight up the tree trunk without hesitation. She felt proud of herself and easily walked upside down onto a tree branch. She hung there like a monkey with no hands needed to support her body.

Sasori clapped proudly as he stepped forward to meet the blonde who just hopped to the ground from such a great height.

"Great job, ladies. You are both dismissed and have tomorrow off to relax from such a strenuous day." Sasori announced as the group formed a circle to hear the update about what was going to happen in the near future.

The trio departed and the two female ninjas headed back to their cozy little apartment. Deidara had a feeling that she would hear all about what happened today and that her secret crush did this and that. She wasn't in the mood and mad a bee line straight for their shared bathroom. The sculptor needed to improve greatly so she wouldn't be underestimated by her sensei.

Deidara had a flashback of the earlier events that happened today. She thought about how Sasori touched her on her sides. He was breath taking and she wouldn't admit to anyone that she had a minor crush on the red haired ninja. She hugged her naked body under the warm rushing water and glanced down at her pushed up breasts. She blushed tremendously at the very thought of Sasori touching her there.

After twenty minutes of occupying the shower, Deidara cracked open the light pink bathroom door. Steam bellowed out as she approached her bed in only a white fluffy towel. She had forgotten her clothes when she rushed into the bathroom to avoid Ino's nonstop gossiping.

Swiftly, she snatched a pair of pajamas off of her bed and dropped her towel to the ground. Deidara knew Ino since they were mere children so it didn't really matter if they saw each other naked.

"I see your breasts are growing slightly bigger, Deidara!" Ino giggled as she noticed a change in the roundness and perkiness of them. A hot pink blush adorned said girl's cheeks and quickly pulled her baggy white shirt over her chest. She slipped on a pair of pink boy shorts and then grabbed a pair of black boxer shorts.

Ino declared that she was going to take a shower and then go straight to sleep. Deidara could not hear anything after that, because she passed out from the overwhelming fatigue.

Meanwhile, Sasori decided to search for documents on Ino and Deidara's profiles. His hazel eyes widen at the information that he located.

Name: Ino Yamanaka

Age: 20

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Additional Information: N/A

Sasori scrolled down to the other file and clicked on it. He impatiently waited for the file to download on to his laptop. This name interested him the most.

Name: Deidara Iwa

Age: 20

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Additional Information: N/A

Both of these girls looked slightly younger than their stated ages for some reason. Sasori was 27 years old, almost a decade older than both of the two blondes. Yet he had this inexcusable desire for the younger blonde. She seemed mysterious, feminine, determined in a way that wasn't overconfident, and she was an artist. Ino, on the other hand, was a flirty young adult who seemed to want his attention all of the time. That really turned him off. It's ironic that someone so outspoken is shadowed by someone who just stands by and listens. He shook his head at his irrational thoughts and pushed away from his computer desk.

"I would really like to talk to her one on one but Ino wouldn't support that notion," Sasori muttered to himself as he shut down his laptop and advanced towards his bed.

A blush crept onto his face as naughty thoughts popped into his head of a certain someone.

The feelings were growing stronger day by day. It was only a small crush, right? Or was it something more than that?


	4. Chapter 4

Teacher's Pet

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! Thank you for the review! It really helped to motivate me to update another chapter! :)

* * *

"Deidara! How does this look on me?" Ino held a piece of lingerie up to her body with a playful expression. Deidara smiled forcefully with widen blue eyes with thumbs up and made her way to another section of the local women's lingerie clothing store.

"Deidara, you have a hot looking body, you know?" Ino called out as the two young adults browsed the lingerie.

After countless hours of lingerie shopping, Ino checked out three pairs of bras, five pairs of thongs, and an erotic looking nurse outfit. Deidara checked out two new push up bras that Ino convinced her to purchase. Ino nudged her in the side and winked at her as she plopped a pile of cute thongs on the counter. A blush crept on the younger blonde's cheeks as she only selected two thongs from the pile. She passed on the erotic looking outfits.

Across town, Sasori shuffled through his drawers for some clothes to wear. He relaxed in his boxers all day and decided to take advantage of the time that he had left.

He took a quick shower and clad himself in a red and black plaid collared shirt and a pair of black trousers. He secretly imagined a scenario of him and Deidara running into each other literally and he embraced her tightly.

Something was wrong with him. Sasori acknowledge his unforgivable fantasy of his younger student, Deidara. He swiftly walked out of his front door, locked the door, and noticed that his pants felt tight in the front all of a sudden.

_Oh, Deidara… Look at what you have done to me._

He needed to take care of this big problem as he cancelled out on going out on the town. Sasori was frightened that if he encountered the two blondes; he would have an embarrassing erection. Ino would probably love to see that sight. He frowned slightly at the thought of the older blonde flirting with him.

"I wonder what those two are up to on their day off." Sasori pondered to himself as he returned to his bedroom and fell backwards onto his comfy queen sized bed. He loved his bed, because it felt like he was sleeping on a cloud.

He closed his eyes, imaging Deidara between his legs and took care of his issue. Afterwards, he rolled onto his side and fell asleep soundly. He assumed it would just have to be a lazy day all day long.

While Sasori slept peacefully, Ino and Deidara were trying on their new clothes and posed in front of their mirrored closet. Deidara was modest in public but definitely not in private with Ino. She trusted her older childhood friend and asked her, "How do I look, un?"

"Umm, can you say a million bucks?" Ino shouted as she playfully slapped Deidara on her butt. Deidara giggled softly and blushed at the thought of Sasori doing something like that to her. Ino posed a sexy pose and then glanced over her shoulder at Deidara.

"Hey Deidara, how about we play pretend tonight?" Ino winked at the speechless blonde next to her. The younger blonde shrugged, not liking the idea of what was going to happen.

"It's just pretend, yeah?" Deidara gulped as Ino nodded and pressed Deidara's back onto their shared flowery designed queen size bed.

"I'll be Ino and you'll be Sasori sensei," Ino winked deviously at the cowering Deidara underneath her.

_Oh shit, Ino lost her mind!_

"Ino, we can't do this, because I'm a girl and sensei is a man, un!" Deidara tried to rationalize with the older female. Ino didn't care about Deidara's protests as she started to leave butterfly kisses on Deidara's neck. Deidara had to push Ino off before they went too far.

"Please stop Ino, un!" Deidara cried out as Ino began sucking on her neck lightly. The younger blonde aggressively shoved the older blonde off of her smaller figure and stumbled off of the bed. She could not sleep in the same bed tonight with her horny roommate.

Deidara snoozed on their leather couch in the living room and Ino tossed in the queen sized bed in the bedroom.

Deidara knew that tomorrow she would have to deal with Ino in an awkward situation.

Sasori knew that he would feel certain emotions towards Deidara that were inappropriate.

Ino knew that she would still fantasize about her new sensei in the naughtiest of ways.

The next morning, everyone met up at the usual training ground and prepared for the next assignment for their sensei.

"Alright, Ino and Deidara! Are you ready to show me what you got?" Sasori roared as he raised everyone's excitement in the group. Ino winked and stepped forward to place her hand on her sensei's chest. "Only in private, Sasori sensei."

Sasori's hazel eyes widen considerably as his cheeks heated up from embarrassment. He lectured them on the importance of boundaries. Ironically, he should really practice what he preached.

The older blonde scoffed as she pivoted on her heel to return to her original spot next to the younger blonde.

"Now, Deidara, please come over here." Sasori smiled sweetly at the side tracked blonde next to the pouting Ino. Deidara glanced up from the ground and her feet started to walk forward to her sensei.

Sasori pulled Deidara a little closer in his direction, placed his hands on her shoulders, and twisted her around to have her back face him. He disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared on a nearby sturdy wooden Sakura tree branch. He was testing his younger blonde haired student to sense an enemy, even if her back was turned.

Suddenly a target dummy infused with charka leap up behind her and she drop kicked it with all of her strength. Ino watched as her best friend destroyed all of the dummies that only shown them behind her back. She decided to use some of her explosive art to impress her red haired sensei and Ino. It was time to rub it in her best friend's face and erase that cocky attitude from her system.

After the last dummy was exterminated with a roar, Sasori reappeared behind Deidara and the younger blonde attempted to punch him. However, Sasori caught her clenched fist mid-way in advance. She then swung a clay bird in his direction and he immediately snatched it hastily with widen hazel eyes. He tossed it across the field and Deidara yelled, "Katsu!" The clay sculpture exploded with a deafening thunderous bang and colors flew out in different directions with smoke. Deidara smirked confidently as she stored away her excess explosive clay.

"No, no. I'm not a dummy!" Sasori laughed at the double meaning and Ino giggled loudly at the joke her sensei made. Ino wouldn't admit it, but a hint of jealousy rose in her heart as she watched the younger blonde try to impress her secret crush.

Sasori stepped over to the feisty younger blonde and she threw another punch on purpose. The red head caught her fist with a smirk and watched as she strained to pry her clenched fist from his strong hand. Eventually the red head released her balled up fist and stepped backwards away from the clay sculptor.

"Why are so feisty all of a sudden, Deidara?" He asked with curiosity full in his deep voice. Deidara smirked with clamped teeth showing on the side on her mouth as she puffed her chest out confidently.

"I'm just expressing my artwork, un! Art is a bang! It's fleeting, un." The younger blonde shoved her opinion in her sensei's stunned face.

"Excuse me, Deidara? Everyone knows that art is for freaks! Ugh, you're scaring Sasori sensei!" Ino barked as she walked over to the two ninjas staring each other down. Well, Deidara was staring up at Sasori challengingly.

"I have to disagree with you both." Sasori muttered as he became slightly offended by their opinions on what true art really is.

Sasori beckoned his flirtatious student to approach him. Ino already knew what to do from witnessing the prior actions.

"Ino, you are going to do something different," Sasori explained to the once confident looking woman. Ino folded her arms over her chest and tapped her right foot against the ground.

"I want you to work on your escape jutsu. For example, when I disappear in a puff of smoke before your eyes." Sasori then demonstrated the jutsu and Ino watched intently at the hand signs. She would have this one in the bag. No doubt about it. Ino wanted her sensei to know that she could be on the same level as him and Deidara would remain a weakling.

Ino stepped towards her red haired sensei with a smirk on her face and then performed the hand signs without focusing her chakra first. Ino failed on her first attempt and she became a little irritated. She attempted the assigned task again with chakra this time and it worked. She showed up behind Sasori and grabbed him by his sides with a chuckle. Sasori shook his head with a laugh of disbelief at his outgoing blond haired pupil.

"Very good, Ino." Sasori announced as he walked over to his other student, Deidara, leaving Ino a couple feet behind him. He placed his right hand on Deidara's left shoulder and observed the natural crystal blue eyes that she was born with.

"You did a good job as well." He smiled sweetly as his heart raced a mile a minute. He swiftly removed his hand and turned his attention to the rejected Ino.

She grinned when she noticed his hazel eyes staring straight into her blue ones.

"Since you both did exceptionally well today, I've decided to take you out for some ramen! How does that sound?" He offered his two students to go out to lunch with him. They both nodded their heads simultaneously at the offer and followed Sasori out of the training environment.

Once they arrived to the ramen booth, Sasori noticed an old time friend sitting alone. He was left speechless when his friend waved in his direction.

"Long time, no see… Sasori."

* * *

Oh, suspense? Leave a review please! :) It helps with motivation.


	5. Chapter 5

Teacher's Pet

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! Thank you for the review! You know who you are! (laughs) I really appreciate your helpfulness!

* * *

"Hidan? Is that you?" Sasori called out as he walked towards the silver haired Jashinist with a sentimental smile plastered on his face. Deidara and Ino were left standing there as Sasori and Hidan shook hands and sat next to one another.

Sasori glanced over his shoulder and beckoned them to join the company. Ino eyed the silver haired Jashinist and winked at him as she settled in next to him. Deidara hesitated as Sasori patted the empty spot next to him. She blushed as she claimed the seat and Sasori scooted over to have some space between Hidan and himself. Ino tapped on Hidan's shoulder, causing him to turn his attention from his pal to this random flirty girl.

"Hey there, my name is Ino," she giggled as she offered her hand and stared straight up into his magenta eyes. He grinned and shook her dainty hand as he introduced himself and then complimented her several times.

Meanwhile, Sasori twisted around to glance over at the quiet and blushing youngest individual of the group.

"Deidara, you did well today. I'm proud of you and I see a great improvement." Sasori praised his young student as he picked up the menu from the counter. Deidara nodded with a small thank you escaping her rosy colored lips. She was honored to have that attention from her sensei. Ino didn't even butt in this time since she was so caught up in her next victim's conversation.

"How about we split?" Sasori offered as he planned this all out. He really didn't fancy ramen after all. Deidara slowly nodded and then watched as her sensei stood up. Ino was far too distracted to notice her secret crush and best friend depart from the group.

Sasori motioned her to keep up with him and had butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He couldn't believe that he would risk his teaching career for a pretty girl who happened to capture his heart.

"Sensei, why are we going into a wooded area, un? Are we going to train without Ino?" Deidara asked innocently, who was unbelievably oblivious to Sasori interior motives. If she were street smart like Ino, she would have hauled ass. Well, Ino would have taken advantage of this situation, of course.

Sasori twisted around and forced Deidara up against a large oak tree deep in the woods. Nobody would find them out here or hear her screams.

"Sasori sensei, un? What are you-!" Deidara was cut off by Sasori's soft lips. She started to shake and her knees grew weak. He caressed her curves with his right strong hand and shoved his knee between her legs, earning a small scream from the younger blonde female. Deidara desperately wanted to escape as he slowly traveled his hand towards her breasts.

"Sensei! Please stop what you are doing, un! I'm only 20 years old! This is wrong!" Deidara started to cry as he ignored her protests. She couldn't escape him, because his knee held her feet off of the ground. He held both of her struggling hand in his strong left hand. Deidara squirmed as he lifted up her long shirt that ended just below her crotch area.

"Please don't, un…" Deidara pleaded as he yanked the shirt up high enough to reveal her pushed up breasts. He stared into her crystal blue eyes and licked his lips slowly.

"But I like what I see, Deidara." Sasori whispered before he shoved his face between her comfy breasts. Deidara's cheeks heated up a hot pink colored as he started to lick the pushed up area.

"Why won't you take Ino, un?!" Deidara cried out as he slithered his tongue under her left bra cup. Sasori halted his tongue before he could lick her nipple.

"She's not my type." That's all that was said before he brought out his kunai knife and sliced through her new pushup bra. Her crystal blue eyes widened as he grabbed her left breast and started to suck it gently. She begged for him to stop over and over. Finally he did and threw her to the ground after having his way with only her breasts. In the process of this, he swiftly sliced off her explosive clay pouch hanging from her side pocket. She failed to even notice him when he grabbed it and tied it around his pants belt buckle loop.

Deidara sank to the ground and yanked her shirt down over her tore in half bra. She cried roughly and hunched over in shame. Sasori hunched over her to pick her up into his strong arms. She looked away with her eyes closed tightly. She didn't want to look at her sensei. Not after what he did to her.

"If this gets out, then I'll do something far more severe than just sucking your tits." Deidara blushed harshly at what he said to her.

Suddenly Deidara's phone started to ring as Sasori travelled through the dense forest. Deidara couldn't reach for her phone and so the red head snuck his hand down into her back pocket to answer it without looking at the name.

"Hello?" Sasori asked and then flinched when he heard Ino's cheerful yet serious sounding voice.

"Where is Deidara?" Ino cut right to the chase right then and there. Sasori informed her that they were training and she got injured so he had to take her to his house to get healed.

Deidara's blue eyes widen and she started to cry softly as a house deep in the forest came into view. It was a nice looking house with big glass windows and freshly cut grass.

"Okay, she will be fine. Yeah, don't worry. Where's Hidan?" Sasori countered at the defensive sounding blonde. She hesitated for a moment then told him that it was none of his damn business. He chuckled and then hung up the phone.

"Your friend is a bitch, Deidara." Sasori muttered as he unlocked his front door that faced the wooded area.

Sasori dropped her off on his soft leather couch and smiled sweetly.

"Welcome to your new home and say goodbye to your old friend, Ino." Sasori chuckled at the frightened looking younger blonde.

"I'm glad that I finally have you right where I want you!" Sasori grinned as he grabbed Deidara by the shoulders and forcefully pressed his lips against her protesting ones.

"Stop, un! Please, just stop hurting me!" Deidara shrieked as she shoved the obsessed red head away from her and stumbled across the living room. She cried out for help as he watched her fall down on the slippery floor. He grabbed her right ankle and dragged her through his kitchen and approached his staircase. He bent over to scoop Deidara up but Deidara kicked his hands away from her body.

Deidara wrapped her fingers around the wooden staircase pole as he lifted her up into his strong arms.

"Stop fighting it, Deidara! Ino is not here to save you and the cellphone connection is obsolete. Don't deny our love! Dammit!" Sasori yelled as he stubbed his toe on the last step of the staircase going up.

Sasori tossed her onto his soft queen size bed where candles were stationed in various places around the massive bed. It seemed to be bigger than a normal queen sized bed. There were heart pillows and the entire atmosphere was suitable for lovers to make love in.

"Oh no, un…" Deidara breathed out as Sasori disappeared into his bathroom. She quietly cried to herself. How could she be so stupid to follow him into a wooded area?

Sasori reappeared in front of her with a light blue silky robe on and a pair of black boxers underneath. He smirked and ordered her to undress immediately. She started to sob loudly and wrapped her arms around her trembling frame.

"No, I don't want you to see me naked, un!" Deidara shook her head violently as he over powered her and ripped off her clothes himself. She instantly covered her breasts with her hands and kicked him away from her black shorts.

"You have a beautiful body, Deidara. No need to be ashamed of showing it to me," Sasori cooed as he pulled off her black shorts and her new white thong along with it.

Deidara scrunched up into a ball and blindly grabbed for some covers to shield her quivering body.

She ended up grabbing Sasori's hand and gasped as he hovered over her nude figure on his plush bed. "I'm scared, Sasori sensei, un! I'm scared of you!" Deidara wept as he unfolded her body from her fetal position. He flipped her on her back and scanned her marvelous physique with his hungry hazel eyes.

"Don't you have a wife or something, un?!" Deidara screamed as she struggled in his monstrous grip. He snickered as he shook his head then stared into her light sapphire eyes.

"I'm looking at her."

That was all that he said before Deidara kicked him in his privates and bounced out of the room in a hurry. He hunched over in pain, holding himself as the pain lingered.

Deidara flew down the staircase and blindly searched for an exit in the huge house. She screeched to a halt in front of a metal barred front door that she remember they entered through. She grabbed for her side pocket where her explosive clay was stationed and her blue eyes widened in fear.

* * *

Oh ho ho! Didn't see all of that coming, did you? Thank you for reading! Review please. Suggestions? It motivates me!


	6. Chapter 6

Teacher's Pet

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews! I love them! They help me! (2 words: Rated M!)

* * *

Deidara must have left the explosive clay somewhere or it fell off during the struggle with Sasori. She panicked as she heard footsteps storming down the looming staircase. The golden haired ninja tried to copy that escape jutsu as she hurried into another hallway with various doors everywhere. She could even generate any chakra to perform the jutsu. That's when realization had dawned upon her and hit her like a heap of bricks.

"Don't even try to waste your energy, Dei. My place is designed to confiscate any chakra that you possess!" Sasori sniggered as he stepped towards the blonde, feeling quite confident. Deidara wasn't going down without a fight. She threw punches left and right, which were dodged easily by her swift moving sensei. The blonde found it futile to combat with her sensei so she sprinted away from the good looking red head.

"You can run but you can't escape, my little Dei." Sasori murmured as he searched for his object of affection. He was obsessed with his younger student and he wasn't going to lose his job. He would just warn her to never tell a soul or else.

Deidara was desperate to escape this gigantic elegant house in one piece. She was completely naked from head to toe. She struggled to locate a hiding place and rushed into a random door, which she crash into a large pool of turquoise water. She hastily brought her head up for air and choked on the excess water that managed to enter her lungs.

"Ah, so it seems you enjoy swimming, huh?" Sasori asked as he stripped out of his silk robe and boxers. Deidara's heart pounds furiously as she caught a glimpse of Sasori's penis.

"Oh no," Deidara cried softly as she watched Sasori step down the pool steps with ease. She started to vigorously swim in the opposite direction of him and smashed into the pool wall at the deep end. She hastily grabbed the sides of the pool and pulled herself up to leave from the water. Sasori was drawing closer and closer. However, Deidara managed to escape once again from her obsessed sensei.

Deidara slipped on the marbled flooring of another room and fell to the floor in pain. She couldn't give up so soon. She had to escape and report this to her best friend, Ino. The young golden haired ninja struggled to her feet and slammed the door shut. She hurriedly bolted the bedroom door and cried to herself.

"I have no clay, no chakra, no escape, un…" Deidara sulked as she listed off the negative aspects of her situation. It was the luck of a draw when she located a closet to her right. Hopefully there were clothes in there for her to clothe herself in to shield her body for his hungry hazel eyes.

She swung the door open and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth as she stared at a skeleton in the closet. Tears streamed down her face and she had a terrible feeling that if she stayed here, then she would be next to die.

Suddenly, a series of deafening knocks capture her immediate attention. Deidara screamed loudly as she lay naked on the chilled marbled floor. She didn't know what to do now. Giving up was not something she wanted to do. However, the moment the wooden door's doorknob twisted, she knew it was downhill from there.

The door swung open with a half clothed Sasori. He speedily scooped her trembling drench body up into his arms and traveled up the steps. She didn't even throw a fight. She decided to just bite the bullet. She just hoped that he would allow her to live.

"No more escaping! You hear me?" Sasori demanded as he tossed the panicking blonde onto his bed. Her waterlogged golden tresses were beginning to dampen his pillows and bedspread. He really didn't care though. As long as he had Deidara in his sight, then he was as happy as he could be.

"Please, sensei, un. Don't touch me!" Deidara screamed as his strong hands clutched onto her breasts with much force. He grinned with a wicked craze and dominated her cowering figure underneath his half naked body. Deidara could very well see his noticeable erection against his black boxers. She knew what was going to happen to her soon.

He spread her long sun kissed legs open and pulled his member out of the hole in front of his black cotton boxers.

Deidara screamed at the top of her lungs and hoped that someone would hear it.

Thunderous knocks slammed against the front door and Sasori's penis was just mere centimeters from Deidara's vagina.

"You're lucky, Dei. But when I get back you better be nice and dripping wet for me down there," Sasori pointed with a wink as he fixed his boxers and vanished from the room.

Before she could cry to herself, Sasori threw a change of clothing at her face and ordered her to change quickly. Then, he whispered, "Even though you'll be dressed, I want you to play with yourself and be ready to get it on when I return!"

Sasori stepped down his towering staircase and across his kitchen. He stepped over to his front door and flipped up a hidden latch and switched it up. The metal bars rose up and he moved the curtains aside to see a blonde haired female and his friend standing next to her.

"Open up, Sasori sensei!" Ino roared as she banged on the door and planted her hands on her hips. Sasori surprisingly twisted the doorknob and pulled it back to show part of his face. He was clad in a pair of black slacks, a red and black collared shirt and slippers on his feet.

"Move out of the way, man!" Hidan yelled as he shoved the door open and passed the stoic faced puppeteer. Sasori smirked as he allowed them to pass by and venture his eye widening two-story house.

"Where is she, Sasori? I'm worried about my best friend!" Ino hollered heatedly at the red haired puppeteer. Sasori beckoned them toward upstairs and showed them to the room where Deidara was stationed.

"Before you go in here, I want you two to know that she loves it here and doesn't plan to go back home." Sasori explained to the two figures standing in front of him. Ino shook her head at his terrible persuasion.

Ino pressed the door open and her blue eyes widened at the sight. Deidara was napping in Sasori's bed with his silk robe and a pair of black boxers on. The older blonde couldn't believe her own eyes. Deidara was sleeping in her secret crush's clothes on his enormous love bed.

"Um, Deidara? Who the hell do you think you are?" Ino growled loudly as Hidan and Sasori stood back and watched the two blondes.

Deidara acted as if what happened earlier never happened at all. Sasori promised to kill her if she told anyone of what happened.

"Ino, un." Deidara lifted up her head and stared right into identical powdery blue eyes. The younger blonde sat up slowly and smiled weakly at her best friend. Ino was so upset that tears started to form at her eyes.

"I thought something happened to you. I thought you got hurt! I believed that you were injured and that Sasori was healing you!" Ino screamed, wiping her tears away with the back of her hands. The tears continued to fall as she continued her rant. "But no! You are just an opportunist! You knew that I loved Sasori sensei!" Ino glanced over her shoulder and glared at her sensei.

"Yeah, well, I guess if you are going to sleep with my best friend, then you can just have her!" Ino punched the bed as she cried harder and harder. Deidara swiftly grabbed Ino by the hair and stared into her eyes with a desperate yet serious look in her own eyes.

"Ino, you better take all of that back or both of us will regret it, un!" Deidara started to sob as Sasori motioned Hidan out of the room. He was just about to pull Ino out of the way but Ino bitch slapped her sensei. She slapped him across the face so hard that her hand stung from the impact.

"Don't touch me, Sasori sensei. I'm trying to talk to my best friend." Ino growled as she jerked away from the puppeteer.

"Ino, I think you should leave now," Sasori advised with a dark voice and a slight glare in his hazel eyes.

"Heh! I'm taking Deidara with me!" Ino declared as she pulled Deidara out of the bed. However, Deidara's ankle was chained to the bed post. Ino's blue eyes widen and her heart slammed against her ribcage.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Should I continue? ;) Thoughts on this one? Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Teacher's Pet

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews! Rated M for a reason. Longer chapter for your needs.

* * *

"Wh-What?" Ino stuttered as she swiftly looked up at her sensei. She was beyond confused and Deidara started to cry. Hidan already left the building and Ino panicked at the entire situation. She didn't know how to handle everything as it was thrown at her face.

"Why is Deidara locked up to your bedpost?" Ino demanded an answer immediately from her sensei. Sasori chuckled deeply and swiftly tackled Ino on to the ground.

"Oh? So you like to play rough, Sasori?" Ino flirted as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He frowned slightly at his teasing older student and glanced over at the struggling younger blonde above them. Deidara somehow managed to find a key that Sasori thought he hid away for the automatic handcuff around her ankle. With a push of a button, it would automatically lock around the nearest target. It was very useful in the previous situation. He didn't want Deidara to escape while he answered the front door.

However, Ino distracted him when she touched the front of his black slacks. He turned his undivided attention towards the older blonde haired ninja. She tugged his head forward to kiss him but as soon as he heard the younger blonde hop off of his bed, he jerked away from Ino.

"Get back here, Deidara!" Sasori roared as he dove down the staircase and Ino was right behind him. Ino was confused about Sasori's motives.

_Why would he want Deidara and not me? I'm the hotter one!_

Ino creased her eyebrows in rage and tackled Sasori on to the living room floor. Sasori heaved the older blonde off of him and raced after the younger blonde.

A loud splash was heard down the hallway, which Sasori smirked at and flung himself into the swimming pool room. He watched as Deidara swam across the pool to get to the other side of the house. There were no walk ways in the swimming pool room. It basically swallowed the entire room with just a small ledge to step carefully on.

Deidara was dog paddling furiously and dove under the water to swim faster. Sasori sailed into the water and was about 10 feet behind the frantic younger blonde. Ino dove in after the two and even stripped down to her bra and thong. She desired her sensei's attention more than ever.

"Stay away from me, Sasori sensei, un!" Deidara screamed as Sasori grabbed her left ankle and yanked her towards him. They were in the deep end so he had to have full control over his squirming blonde student. Ino swam up behind the fighting Deidara and struggling Sasori. It was not easy holding someone back in the deep end of the pool.

"Sasori, why do you want Deidara so much? What about me?" Ino grumbled as she tried to hook her fingers around her sensei's strong arms.

Deidara kicked free out of Sasori's clutches and swam up to the edge of the pool. She quickly pulled herself up and out of the pool with unforgiving pants of breathing.

Sasori knocked Ino off of him and continued his chase after his object of obsession. He wanted to have his way with her and he could care less how naughty that was anymore. He would make his fantasies a reality!

The younger blonde breathed in oxygen intensely after all of that swimming and running. Sasori was right on her tail and she just couldn't escape him. Everything she did turned out to be futile. It was pointless to just keep fighting it. She sighed as tears streamed down her face.

"Fine, un. Take me…" Deidara coughed as tears cascaded down her rosy red cheeks and collected at her chin. Sasori turned around the corner and wrapped his arms around the forfeiting blonde. Ino smashed into them with a loud thud and she fell on her ass.

Sasori brought the younger blonde closer and sniffed her long golden locks with a satisfied smirk on his face. The older blonde just watched in horror as Sasori scooped her up into his strong arms and carried her up the stairs.

"I give up, Sasori sensei, un." Deidara mumbled as she was thrown onto the love bed and Ino showed up behind them at the door. The older blonde ninja furrowed her brows and raced over to the left side of the bed and lunged herself on top of Deidara. Ino was sick of not being the center of attention.

"How about you watch, Sasori? I can show you what she likes and doesn't like." Ino persuaded the puppeteer to obey her command. Sasori rolled away from the younger blonde and settled down on a chair next to his bed. He supposed he could watch his Deidara become ravished before his eyes. He didn't like this plan but gave it a chance. However, the first time he felt threatened, he would immediately interject their engagements.

Deidara stared up at Ino with widen blue eyes and a twisted mouth. She couldn't believe some of the things that Ino would do for attention.

The atmosphere was thick with tension and everything was silent and still. Sasori felt awkward and not in control. He couldn't deal with this standing by and watching kind of deal.

"I don't like this idea, Ino. I'm going to ask you to leave or you can stay and watch us make love. Either way, I'm going to have my way with my beloved Deidara!" Sasori yelled as he brushed Ino off of Deidara and on to the floor again.

The red head puppeteer gazed into Deidara's blue eyes as he slowly pulled down his black slacks and exposed his red boxers underneath. Ino shrilled at the sight of her secret crush stripping in front of her very own eyes. Deidara wasn't too pleased though, because she was going to lose it to her teacher.

"Ino, I want you to leave now!" Sasori ordered as he yanked his pants up. Ino planted her hands on her hips and raised her left blonde eyebrow. He was serious and she was still standing there.

"I'll be right back, Dei." Sasori whispered out to the younger blonde under him and hopped off the bed to throw Ino out of his home. Ino bickered the entire way out of his house and flipped him off childishly. Sasori locked down his house once again and ascended the long staircase. He turned the corner and his hazel eyes widened at the view of a completely naked Deidara on his bed.

"Oh, so you have finally come to your senses?" Sasori grinned whimsically at the more than willing Deidara smiling back at him.

Deidara really thought it over and she had no way of escaping since he just kicked out her last rescuer.

The golden haired female ninja swiftly dove under the cloudlike blankets with a giggle. She decided to just have fun with this entire situation. She supposed it couldn't be that bad. After all, Deidara did fantasize about Sasori in the shower countless times. Plus, Sasori is a sexy, strong and smart man who displays interest in her. Ino was probably dying with jealousy. Deidara chose to play along and enjoy this new life with her teacher. Maybe he wasn't that bad. Maybe she was being naïve.

Sasori chased her under the blankets and tickled her as he held her naked body tight in his arms. He sniffed Deidara's golden tresses and his nose scrunched up at the dry swimming pool chlorine. The chemicals made his head dizzy and he craved a shower anyways.

"How would you feel about seeing my bath tub? Perhaps, a bubble bath?" Sasori offered as he tugged the younger blonde out from under the covers. Deidara nodded nonchalantly and Sasori clasped her hand in his larger hand.

They vanished from the slightly chaotic bedroom, which Sasori knew he would have to clean up after their bubble bath together. This was his chance to finally express how he felt towards his golden haired artist.

Temptation shook at his large hands as they entered Sasori's vast breath taking bathroom. Everything sparkled in the bathroom and the scent was extraordinary. Deidara found it strange that the bathroom was void of a toilet. She assumed that this room was just for taking bubble baths. After all, the bath tub was fit for two people to share. Maybe Sasori wasn't so bad and she believed that he was a monster who was trying to rape her.

"Dei, you can undress while I fill up the tub with water and bubbles," Sasori winked at the timid blonde who had her arms crossed over her chest. She nodded as she slowly untied the robe and freed it from her hourglass figure. She hesitantly removed the black boxers and placed a hand over her private area.

The rushing water exploded from the shiny metal facet as soon as he twisted the knob all the way to the right. Next, he walked over to his cabinet, shot a quick glimpse at his beautiful blonde, and selected the strawberry scented bubble bath bottle. Afterwards, the puppeteer knelt down, poured the solution into the pounding water and the bath tub rapidly filled up with white foam with a nice strawberry fragrance to it.

"Ladies first, Deidara," Sasori beckoned the shivering blonde to step into the bubble bath that he made especially for them. Butterflies fluttered in her system as she avoided eye contact with her attractive sensei. She lightly stepped into the bath tub with grace and Sasori stripped down to nothing behind her. He trailed behind her and slid comfortably next to her body.

"Do you like it, beautiful?" Sasori asked sweetly as he blindly searched for her hand under the foamy warm water. She blushed a deep red and confirmed his question with a whispered, "Yes, I do like it, un."

"I need to let you know something. It requires you to come closer though." Sasori whispered to his blushing blonde student. Deidara lifted herself out of the foamy water, which allowed Sasori's hazel eyes to capture the wonderful view of Deidara's bouncy breasts. Her nipples were hard from the cool atmosphere contact and this sight caused Sasori to have an erection.

Deidara could do wonders to him without even trying. She was just that perfect.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'm not sure where to take this story next. If you guys could perhaps leave some ideas to help motivate me, then that would make my inspiration gears start to turn again. (laughs) Thank you everyone! The more reviews, the faster the updates!


	8. Chapter 8

Teacher's Pet

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! Thank you Guest for your helpfulness! I don't know what I would do without you! (Probably would end this story and never update it for months like my other ones) Thank you to those who keep up with this story! :D

* * *

Deidara stared up into a pair of hazel eyes and waited patiently for whatever Sasori had to tell her. He suddenly pulled her up for a kiss. Her breasts were pushed up against his muscular chest and the friction caused their hormones to rage. She relaxed into his strong arms and willingly kissed her own teacher. Sasori was 27 years old. He was almost a decade older but didn't care about the status or age that would be frowned upon. As long as they were happy, everyone else could go somewhere else and complain. He risked his career but he was enthusiastic to do it anyway. Deidara was his obsession, the one he loved, the one he fantasized about, and the one whom he adored with all of his rapidly beating heart.

Deidara's soft plump lips massaged against his soft lips and they parted slowly for a deep breath. Hazel eyes met crystal blue eyes as he fondled her breasts gently. Deidara didn't pose a fight, because she actually enjoyed it.

"Deidara, how do you feel about me?" Sasori brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her right ear as Deidara basically straddled him in the tub. Her blue eyes stared up and then lowered to the hands massaging her breasts with a gentle intention. She shrugged carelessly and this made Sasori tense up noticeably at the action.

"I see you as my teacher who happens to have an unstoppable desire for me, un. I like you but…" Deidara trailed off with a slight frown. She just had to sour the sweet moment. Sasori anticipated her saying something along the lines of _'I know I fight it but I feel mutual feelings toward you, un.'_

He sighed with a shaky breath of disappointment and held her close to his body. He didn't want to lose his beautiful, strong-willed, artistic student.

Sasori didn't want to ask this question but he had to risk it and find out her true feelings. He opened his mouth slowly and furrowed his brows in worry. It was downright wrong and unforgiving what he had done to his precious clay artist.

"Deidara, would you like to…" It would suck to say the next few words but he had to surrender his pleasure for his student's pleasure.

"Yes, un?" Deidara asked quietly as she wrapped her arms around Sasori's neck with a sly smile on her flawless face.

Before Sasori could ask her the ultimate question, Deidara's cellphone rang in the other room.

The red head watched with his hungry hazel eyes as Deidara exposed her wet and dripping nude body out of the tub. A few pieces of foam stuck to her body but started to slide down with the excess water pouring from her wet blonde hair.

"I'll be right back, Sasori sensei, un…" Deidara whispered loud enough for Sasori to hear her words. He shadowed behind her as she left the bathroom with wet footsteps.

Suddenly, Deidara was wrapped from behind with a crimson fluffy towel and yanked backwards to fall against Sasori's naked body. Her cheeks turned a dark hue of red when she felt his erection against her lower back.

"I noticed you were wet and shivering. I'll dry you off, Dei." Sasori cooed as he wrapped the towel around her and scooped her up into his strong arms bridal style.

Deidara felt mixed emotions towards her teacher and the sweet activities he was undertaking for her own happiness. She was not happy about the abnormal things that he had in different rooms. _Like that skeleton._ Deidara shuddered in Sasori's strong arms as a few tears swelled up in her baby blue eyes. He glanced down at her with a saccharine smile, which caused Deidara to avoid his hazel eyes.

Something wasn't right. This entire ordeal was just downright wrong but he was unshakable about his decision. She wanted to ask about the human remains of bones in the creepy looking room that she hid herself in. All of these questions swarmed in her head of the oddities that she had encountered in this extravagant house hidden deep in the woods. Did he have some other job besides teaching? Teachers are seriously underpaid for all of their hard work. However, this teacher was the naughty one out of the bunch.

"You seem tired, my love." Sasori noted as he laid her toweled figure on his bed. Deidara's blue eyes did feel heavy from all the activities today. She admitted to herself that she was emotional drained from the crying and such.

"Sasori, un?" Deidara rolled on her side to face the loving puppeteer lying next to her with only a crimson red robe covering his muscular damp body. He raised an auburn eyebrow to acknowledge her existence with a permanent smile plastered on his face.

"I saw something, un." Deidara whispered hesitantly as she looked Sasori straight in the eyes. He stiffened up some at what she said next. Something he thought he had hidden away from the public eye.

"I saw bones. I saw a skeleton in your closet, un!" Deidara cried out as she noticed Sasori glare at her intensely. She started to panic and regretted everything she said to her sensei. Now she had to pay for her mistake.

"You shouldn't look through others' closets. If you must know, that was the person who used to live here." Deidara's mouth gaped open and her eyes widened considerably as she backed away in pure terror. She started to cry in fear of her short-lived life.

Sasori grabbed her by her long blonde tresses before she could escape from his room for the twentieth time today. He wasn't going to let her go. No, he spent too much time planning this. He knew her before she even knew him.

Deidara screamed as she held on to her hair and pleaded for him to release her hair. She promised, without thinking, to do anything if he would let go of her hair. Sasori immediately released her beautiful light hair and smirked at the offer.

"Okay, my love. I want you to do as I say from now on!" Sasori announced in a boastful manner.

Deidara was in the hands of a murderer at this point. He even confessed to her that the skeleton she unfortunately opened the closet door on was the previous owner of this house! How long has it been since this person died? If he or she was left in the closet to die, then scientifically it wasn't even more than a year ago. However, Hidan knew about this place. How would Hidan not know about the corpse in the closet?

Sasori must have really been deranged to actually store away the dead body and allow it to decompose in there over the year or years. It had cobwebs from what Deidara could clearly remember. There were no clothes on the skeleton but the thought of this made her feel sick to her stomach. She really prayed that she wasn't next to die.

Perhaps if she just went along with his little game, then she would remain still intact and safe from harm's way.

Sasori tore her from her thoughts and cupped her distracted looking face gingerly with his chilled strong hands. He brought her lips to his and kissed her passionately without a second thought. She began to cry as he wrapped an arm around her lower back and pulled her forward to land against his muscular chest. He quickly yanked the towel off of her and squeezed her body to his robed body.

Suddenly, Sasori's door was abused with thunderous knocks and an obnoxious horn. He released the blonde and pointed at her like a child, "Do not even think about leaving or I will tie you up." Sasori smirked at Deidara's petrified expression painted on her face.

"This better not be Ino or Hidan!" Sasori growled to himself as he reached for the doorknob to yell at whoever disrupted his session with his blonde haired artistic student.

* * *

Oh I wonder who could be knocking at Sasori's door? More than one person, I know that for sure. Review please! :) How am I doing thus far? (laughs)


	9. Chapter 9

Teacher's Pet

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! Thank you for reviewing! Guest, you motivate me so much! Thank you! :) Longer chapter for your needs! Great Job!

* * *

"Why are you here?" Sasori asked in a puzzled tone as he looked into the eyes of an old pal of his from college. He had looked over and saw a younger male who was like a mini me off him. This observation made Sasori chuckle inwardly as he allowed them to come inside his fabulous home deep in the forest.

"It's been a while, Sasori." Itachi smiled as he plopped down on the leather sofa in the living room. Sasuke trailed over towards his older brother and had an aloof look on his face. He was only a young teenager and it was obvious to both of the men.

"So, I hear you are a teacher for female ninjas?" Itachi winked at Sasori and laughed as he crossed his leg over his knee and relaxed into the couch. Sasori nodded and glanced at Sasuke who was pouting slightly.

"Itachi, I'm going home. This is boring." Sasuke remarked casually as he walked towards the front door. Sasori shrugged and waved good bye. _One less brat in his house to deal with._

"Alright, but your impatience means that you have to walk all the way back home." Itachi called out as Sasuke slammed the door behind him. Both of the men shook their heads and Itachi announced that he would stay here for the weekend. Sasori nodded since they haven't spent any time together in a while. He supposed it wouldn't hurt anything.

"So, how have things been with you? Do you have a-" Itachi stopped in mid-sentence as his dark eyes stared straight past Sasori and across the kitchen to see a completely naked blonde haired girl stepped down the steps. Sasori was confused at Itachi's uncanny behavior.

"Do I have a what, Itachi?" Sasori asked politely as Itachi scanned the approaching blonde up and down. He couldn't believe his own eyes. _What? When? How?_ Did he forget to ask himself how? _Oh wow, this is unbelievable! Sasori really scored this time._

"Ahh!" Deidara gasped audibly as her blue eyes widened at the other male who was checking her out. He was drop dead gorgeous.

She hastily raced back up the stairs and threw a small silky light blue robe on with her abandoned white thong and black shorts that were lying on the ground. She didn't have a bra so it was evident that her nipples were hard.

She snuck back down the stairs to listen in on what the two older men were chatting about and she heard something about a girlfriend.

"Ha-ha, Itachi. Where do you get these wild ideas?" Sasori tried to play it off but Itachi had already caught a glimpse of the blonde haired beauty.

Out of nowhere, there was another knock at the door, Sasori sighed loudly at the nuisance behind the door.

"I really need to build a fence around my damn yard. I don't know how many times today this happened…" Sasori trailed off as he pushed him forward off of the recliner and on to his feet. He inched over to the door and pushed the curtains to the side to peek out in a subtle style. His hazel eyes widen when he saw the person on the other side. Itachi glanced over his shoulder at Sasori and then turned his head sharply at the blonde who just claimed the empty spot next to him. He almost flipped shit. His face paled when he saw the blonde haired twenty year old out of nowhere. She hugged onto his arm with tears seeping out of her baby blue eyes.

Deidara squeezed his clothed arm against her chest and looked at him with pleading eyes. She mouthed the words "Help me." And Itachi's mouth gaped open slightly in confusion. Sasori turned his attention from an ANBU member outside to his friend and his prize possession. In Sasori's hazel eyes, it looked like they were cuddling on his sofa. He glared at the two individuals and stormed over towards the blonde haired female.

"What are you doing out here?" Sasori grinded out the question as he grabbed her wrist harshly in front of Itachi. Deidara whined as Sasori yanked her away from his Uchiha friend. He could let anyone thinking something was going on between him and his student.

Incessant knocks vibrated the door and the person on the other side was growing very impatient.

"Open this door, Sasori Akasuna." The voice on the other side of the door demanded as the knocks multiplied with kicks. Whoever this person was, they were going to enter the house whether Sasori liked it or not.

Itachi was puzzled and quickly grabbed Deidara as Sasori unlatched the bolt from the door. Deidara ordered Itachi to hurry. The house was large and full of random guest bedrooms as well as a gigantic swimming pool room.

"Who are you? Why are you here? I don't understand," Itachi asked the frantic blonde as they ran through the wandering house without an idea of where they were at. Itachi admitted that he had only visited once and never left the living room or kitchen. He never realized how huge Sasori's place really was.

Meanwhile, a dog masked ninja clad entirely in black clothing held a kunai knife to the puppeteer's throat.

"Tell me where she is and I won't kill you." It was a familiar voice and Sasori raised an eyebrow at this observation. He knew that voice from somewhere and it irritated him. How dare some other man demands to know where his Deidara is at in his house.

"Fine. If you won't talk, then I'll search myself. And you know exactly who I am talking about. Deidara Iwa. She's been missing and someone told me that she was located in this house." Sasori remembered the voice and how he first met this dog masked ANBU. He was also a teacher but decided to become an ANBU after his students moved on to bigger and better things in life.

"Kakashi Hatake. It's a pleasure to hear your voice again." Sasori stated fairly as he watched the ANBU intrude his home. Kakashi slowly removed his ANBU mask and smirked. "Enough talk, where is Deidara Iwa?" Kakashi needed to finish this case and report back to the Hokage, Lady Tsunade.

Sasori scanned the living room with widen hazel eyes and a slightly parted mouth. He clenched his teeth and his fists as he noticed that Itachi and Deidara had vanished. Kakashi stood by idly as he crossed his arms over his chest. His patience was growing thin and he was just about to pull out his little red erotica book. However, he never had the chance to when Sasori fled the living room with fury leaving a trail in its path.

"Itachi! Deidara!" Sasori hollered as he raced down every hallway in the entire house. Kakashi was not too far behind but eventually became muddled and wander off aimlessly. He used this time to inspect the house. It seemed like Sasori was a bit of a perfectionist to say the least.

On the other end of the house, Itachi and Deidara were hiding in an empty small closet with a lock on the door. It was the type of closet with blinds on it. However, you couldn't see inside it from the outside. You can only see from the inside out, which was convenient for the two ninjas hiding. Deidara ended up on Itachi's lap and Itachi had his arms wrapped around Deidara's slender waist.

"Wow, Sasori sure has changed since we graduated from college." Deidara didn't like that statement as she watched Sasori burst through the bedroom door with a look of kill on his face. He checked under the bed and then stormed over to the locked closet. He pulled on it but it would not budge at all.

"I know you are in there!" Sasori muttered as he grabbed a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door in a hurry. Itachi flew out of the closet and landed on top of Sasori. This gave Deidara time to escape from the closet and she rushed past the two men lying on the carpeted flooring.

Sasori shoved his colleague off of him and charged after the blonde student. Deidara turned around the corner and crashed into another male. Stars spun around her head as she fell on her ass and the person she crashed into copied the same reaction.

"Deidara Iwa?" He coughed out as he held his head in pain. Deidara threw herself onto Kakashi and cried into his vest.

"I've been kidnapped by a maniac, un! You have to help me!" Deidara begged as they stood up and hurried their pace. Sasori loved how everyone was running away from him. Was he that much of a villain?

Kakashi pulled Deidara off of her feet and carried her on top of his shoulders. She enjoyed the height but the doors were unforgiving. Kakashi set her down onto her feet and they ran to the front door. Sasori showed up behind Kakashi and shoved him out of the door while pushing Deidara down to the floor. Sasori forgot about Itachi as he performed a jutsu where his house was fully protected from any destruction inside and out.

Itachi panted heavily as he held onto the threshold of the kitchen nonexistent doorway.

"Itachi? I thought you left. Well, since you hung around… I guess I could share," Sasori winked as he grabbed Deidara by her long blonde hair. She screeched as she grabbed on to his leg and bite it harshly through the jeans that he changed into at some point.

Itachi smirked at the blonde haired student and rubbed his hands together. He caught a glimpse of her robe revealing her left hardened nipple.

"I would like that, Sasori." Deidara gasped at what the Uchiha said and panicked as Sasori picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Itachi followed closely behind the puppeteer and watched as Deidara clawed frantically at Sasori's back.

* * *

Uh oh! Review! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Teacher's Pet

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews! :D You guys are awesome! Warning: Lemon ahead!

* * *

"You disobeyed me, Dei!" Sasori scolded the terrified blonde as he shoved her over the edge of his bed. Her fingernails dug into the puffy bedspreads as he pressed her sobbing face into the blankets. Itachi stood next to Sasori and watched with interest. He couldn't believe his friend had a girl in his bedroom. She was almost a decade younger than him.

"Deidara, I can do some nasty things to you. Would you like that?" Sasori bent over her shaking body and fisted her blonde hair in his large strong right hand. Deidara screamed out into the covers that she was basically suffocating in. However, Sasori wouldn't kill her. He wasn't diagnosed of necrophilia. He would rather have sex with someone living.

"No, un! Help me Itachi!" Deidara cried out loudly as Itachi walked over to the squirming blonde bent over the edge of the bed. Sasori laughed sickly and Itachi joined in with his friend. "Do you really believe that Itachi is your knight in shining armor?" Sasori asked Deidara mockingly. Itachi pet her head gently and smiled sympathetically. Sasori flipped her over and flung her backwards to land against his pillows. He ordered Itachi to grab some rope and then he knocked the blonde out. She tried to stay conscious but eventually gave in to the overwhelming pain.

Itachi and Sasori removed all of her clothing and Itachi fetched the rope from Sasori's closet. He found a blindfold and some other sex toys that were still in their packages. He glanced around and his obsidian eyes widen at all of these pictures of Deidara. There were pictures of the blonde haired student walking home from school with her friend, a picture of her in her bedroom, a picture of her walking outside late at night, and a picture of her in a formal dress.

_Where did he get all of these pictures? He must be obsessed with this girl or something._

Itachi forced his thoughts away as he departed from the closet and wandered back over to Sasori, who was waiting impatiently next to the naked girl on his bed. The dark haired male handed the redhead four pieces of rope and set the sex toys to the side. Itachi hastily tied her motionless ankles up to the bedposts at the end of the bed and Sasori finished tying her wrists up to the bedposts at the head-board. Sasori blindfolded the unconscious blonde for the fun of it. Sasori slapped the blonde across the face that caused Itachi to flinch slightly. Deidara woke up to see nothing. She believed that she was blind at first then felt the fabric brush against her face. She hysterically jerked her wrists multiple times and then tried to move her ankles. Her legs were forced open and the air hit her nipples. She was unquestionably naked and she could feel Sasori breathing hotly against her right ear.

"Deidara, do you want to have some fun?" Sasori purred as he fondled her breasts with his two large hands. She felt another set of hands play with her vagina. She shrieked and desperately tried to close her legs. Unfortunately, it was unsuccessful since she was tied up tightly and could barely tug her legs towards her body. Sasori and Itachi were on both sides of her and played with her. Sasori kept playing with her mentally and sucked her nipples harshly. He ripped open a condom and slipped it on his hardened member with ease.

"Stop, un!" Deidara demanded as she felt something poke her thigh. At first she thought it was a big dildo but realized it was Sasori's member. Sasori positioned his penis at her entrance and slowly entered her without hesitation. Deidara tensed up and cried at the unbearable pain as he shoved himself into her. Itachi started to play with her hardened nipples as Sasori massaged her downstairs. She regrettably moaned in pleasure. She bit the side of her lip as she heard the men laugh at her previous action.

"We heard you moan, Dei. Don't fight it. It will feel so nice if you would just relax." Sasori insisted as he brushed the blonde strands from her blindfold and tucked it behind her ear lovingly. Deidara shut he mouth tightly but then loosened them as Sasori started kissing her. He pushed Itachi away and pointed at the vibrator on the night stand next to his bed.

Sasori massaged her soft lips with his strong lips and caressed her curves as Itachi returned with the sex toy. Sasori pulled out of the blonde and decided to be nice by spreading water based lube on the purple vibrator. Deidara felt the chilly sex toy poke at her entrance and she tried to relax. Sasori slowly pushed it inside of her and carefully pulled it out. He admitted to himself that he was quite reckless with her at first. Hopefully he could obtain her trust if he were more careful of her feelings.

"Does that feel good, my love?" Sasori whispered in her ear as he inserted the vibrator in and out of her body. She locked her mouth close from moaning out in pleasure. She had Itachi licking her right nipple and Sasori sucked her other hardened nipple. The vibrator sped up and Sasori pressed a button on the vibrator that made it vibrate loudly inside of her pussy. Her breathing hitched as Sasori pressed the vibrating sex toy against her clit.

"Moan for me, Deidara!" Sasori ordered as he twirled the soaked vibrator all over her wet vagina. The blonde couldn't take it and she screamed when she felt someone's tongue licking her down there. Sasori smacked his lips and started licking her once more. Deidara trembled violently as every pleasure sweet spot on her was detected and activated.

Itachi watched as Sasori turned off the vibrator and positioned himself to enter his beloved Deidara again. The Uchiha removed the black blindfold from her blue eyes and she looked around wildly. She cried as Sasori's penis penetrated her vagina again. Even with the lubrication, Deidara found the stretching unbearable and it pained her between her legs. The puppeteer smirked as he reached for her bouncing breasts and molded his strong hands around them gently. He could feel her rock hard nipples against the palms of his hands.

With every thrust from Sasori, Itachi would leave the room for a while and then returned fully naked. Her blue eyes widened bigger than the moon at the sight of Itachi's large member. She knew that he was next in line to have his way with her.

"Oh, Deidara…!" Sasori moaned as he shot his load inside the condom and pulled out of her moist entrance.

Itachi claimed his spot and gently petted the frightened looking blonde who was tied up to the four bedposts. He slowly entered her and pulled out, feeling her clench around his trooper.

"Oh, you're so tight, Deidara." Itachi moaned as he grabbed onto her shoulders and rapidly fucked her roughly. She screamed loudly as she came and he came into his condom as well. He shoved himself out of her immediately as his cum started leaking from the sides of the condom. None of his sperm shot in her but it sure did make a mess on Sasori's bed.

Deidara's chest heaved as she closed her tired light blue eyes. They literally put her ass to sleep. Sasori watched as his angel slept peacefully and Itachi left the room to get dressed.

"Hey, Sasori, I really appreciate what you let me do. I'm going to hit the road though. Have fun with your lover." Itachi waved goodbye as he vanished from the room with the bedroom door clicking close behind him. Sasori sighed as he untied the blonde from the rope restraints and scooped her off of the bed. He decided to leave his love making room and sleep with her in a guest bed room. He definitely didn't want to show her his own bedroom. She would freak out.

The next morning, Deidara woke up in Sasori's clingy arms around her waist. She felt so sore from last night.

Oh my goodness… Last night… Did that really happen?

Deidara's stomach roared at her and a frown adorned her lips as well as a blush reddening on her cheeks. She was beyond hungry. She was famished and Sasori had an inescapable embrace around her naked body. She shuddered at the thoughts of what happened last night and devised a plan to escape.

Carefully, Deidara twisted away from Sasori's warm body and wormed herself out of his sudden loosened embrace. She glanced up at his face and screamed when she saw one of his hazel eyes open and his mouth in a thin line. He glared at the traumatized looking blue-eyed blonde clay artist.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sasori asked with tiredness clear in his voice. However, Deidara flinched at the glare that he held while he looked down at her. He swiftly turned her over, tightened his embrace, and dozed off once again.

"I'm hungry, Sasori sensei, un." Deidara mumbled as she was brought closer to his warm brawny chest. Deidara noticed that Sasori worked out, but he wasn't grossly over muscular like extreme body builders with the veins popping out. Ewww.

Sasori sighed drowsily and lifted himself up with one arm while releasing Deidara from his resilient grasp.

"Okay, so what do you want for breakfast, early bird?" Sasori joked as he unfortunately noticed the time. It was six in the morning. Deidara smiled at the joke and they vanished out of the guest bedroom and down the stairs.

* * *

Thank you for reading and this is literally all I have written so far. To the last sentence. Review any suggestions? Thoughts on this chapters! :) Any requests and I'll put a twist on it. (laughs)


	11. Chapter 11

Teacher's Pet

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! Thank you reviewers! Ya'll rock! (laughs) Thank you as always for reading and reviewing! Enjoy the story! Poor Dei...

* * *

Sasori opened his cabinet and glanced at his shivering naked blonde haired student. Deidara stood there in front of him, shivering with her arms wrapped around her breasts and her right hand over her privates. She blushed as his hazel eyes scanned her up and down.

"Sasori sensei, can I please can something to clothe myself in, un?" The blonde begged with pleading bright blue eyes. She quivered as he turned away from her and resumed his previous actions. He had robed himself in his red silk robe as he pushed her out of the guest room earlier.

"No, you can't, Dei!" He yelled as he slammed one of his porcelain bowls against the counter with a loud clang.

"I happen to like you this way…" He trailed off as the previous outburst subsided into a tense atmosphere around them. Deidara was stunned as she watched him swing open another cabinet with a couple of cereal boxes stored away in it.

"Sit down!" Sasori ordered piercingly, sounding annoyed as he strolled gracefully over to the large metallic refrigerator. Deidara hastily claimed the nearest seat at the dinner table. Her blue eyes followed the 27 year old man pull out a jug of milk from the fridge and return to Deidara's side.

"Here, sweetheart," He smiled sweetly at the confused naked trembling blonde ninja. These mood swings started to terrify her, because she didn't know how to handle all of these erratic behaviors.

"Thank you, un." Deidara mumbled as she reached out to grab the cereal and her bowl. Before she could pour the colorful cereal into her bowl, Sasori twisted her wrist harshly. She cried out in pain and look at him through blurry tears glazing over her blue eyes.

"I'll do it. I'll feed you." Sasori explained as he released her wrist and fixed her a bowl of cereal. He fetched a spoon for a drawer which contained forks, knives, and spoons. He scooped a good size amount of cereal and she opened her mouth on cue. Sasori smirked as he forced too much cereal in her mouth, which caused her to gag. She coughed violently and pushed away from him. She announced that she didn't want any more cereal but Sasori held her captive.

"Don't waste my food, Dei!" Sasori commanded as he plunged the spoon of cereal in her protesting mouth. Deidara clawed at his hand and he immediately slapped her across the face. She started to weep from the sting that lingered from the impact of Sasori's strong hand.

The blonde ninja retaliated and slap him across the face while shouting a few curse words his way.

_How dare he treat me this way!_

He glared intensely at the blonde haired artist and shoved her out of the chair with a powerful force that sent her sailing across the kitchen floor. Deidara's head collided with the wall next to the threshold of the door that led to the living room. She held her head in discomfort with tears welding up in her baby blue eyes.

"No, stop, un!" Deidara wailed as her long beautiful blonde tresses were attacked by Sasori's menacing hand. She flailed wildly like a fish out of water as he dragged her into the living room. She frowned as he lifted her up in his arms and carried her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Curse at me, will you? Well, I guess I'll have to clean you up, you dirty girl." Sasori chuckled like a maniac as he brought her into a nearby room down the endless corridor. This house was like three small homes in one. It was a house that you could get easily lost in.

Sasori walked inside the bright bathroom with black and crimson red designs adorning the walls. There was no shower curtain for privacy but Sasori didn't need that since he adored the sight of Deidara's birthday suit. After all, this shower has glass doors to fog up for some privacy.

He still held her over his shoulder as he bolted the door behind him and then placed a sealing jutsu on the doorknob so only he could release it. He immediately twisted the metal bar to lukewarm and waited for the rushing water to heat up. As soon as he witnessed the shower glass window fogging up, he dropped Deidara inside and followed in behind her. She cowered in the corner of the shower and curled up into a ball.

"Time to get clean, Dei!" Sasori yanked her from the shower floor, grabbed a bottle of shampoo, and lathered her long blonde hair with the sweet smell of cucumber melon.

"I can do it myself, un!" Deidara jerked away from her sensei and scrubbed her own blonde locks. She hated when someone touched her beloved light colored hair. Sasori scowled at her and snatched a bottle of body wash. He didn't need the wash cloth, because he would rather touch his Deidara all over the place. He squeezed out a quarter size amount of body wash and started at her breasts. Deidara didn't expect this and her breath hitched noisily as he massaged her breasts lovingly. Her nipples hardened as his fingertips glided over them smoothly. Next, Sasori traveled his strong hands down to her flat stomach and scrubbed it. She accidentally released a giggle since she was ticklish on her tummy. Sasori smirked at this important observation and moved on to her private area. However, he never made it there. Deidara hastily grasped his wrist two inches below her navel.

"Hold up, un." Deidara warned with a tremble in her voice. Sasori knew she wasn't strong enough to fight him off. He pressed his erection against her lower back then whispered something in her ear over the waterfall of roaring water.

Deidara's blue eyes widened with fear at what he said to her just a moment ago.

"_Would you rather me fuck you dirty or clean?"_

She couldn't say anything back as a blush appeared on her cheeks. She swallowed her pride and allowed him to clean the remaining areas on her body. He tortured her in so many different ways. After he finished washing her entire body, he massaged in conditioner and rinsed it out. Deidara frowned slightly as he was nice and then mean. She tried to roll with the punches but it seemed that everything she did made him pissed off. He abused her one minute, and then treated her sweetly the next minute. It was driving her up the wall and she didn't know how much longer she could take this abuse.

Sasori smacked her across the face and out of her thoughts. Deidara didn't realize that she was that deep in her thoughts that she ignored him. He quickly washed his muscular body off and used the same body wash, shampoo and conditioner that he used on Deidara.

The red haired ninja dried her off with a black towel and allowed her to wrap it around her while they returned back to another random guest room.

"This used to be a female's bedroom, hence the pink and yellow designs that you see... She left this place when she grew up and moved out. She left behind clothes. I'm just being nice to you so you can have your way for once." Sasori explained in a fashion as if he was implying that Deidara was the selfish one. The blonde hesitantly grasped the chilled doorknob, turned it to the right and pulled it forward to see a surprisingly cute selection of clothing. The mixture of fashion was limited in her opinion. Beggars can't be choosers.

"Hurry up, Dei! I hate waiting." Sasori demanded as he stepped forward to assist her in finding an outfit to wear. Deidara was in fact pushed out of the way and Sasori selected a mini transparent dress. Originally, the dress is actually a slightly fitted tunic and a thin tank top is supposed to be worn under it. Sasori didn't care. It was short and he could still see her amazing body under it.

"I have some thongs for you since I know you like to wear them." Sasori judged Deidara too quickly. She opened her mouth to argue to inform him that Ino is the one who persuaded her to buy some thongs that day. Sasori threw a handful of thongs in her face.

_What the fuck?_

"I hope you chose the one that I like, Deidara." He pronounced her name extra slowly as he watched her with his hazel eyes. Deidara didn't care which one was his favorite. She went ahead and selected the baby blue thong with little blue hearts on the front.

"Smart girl..." That was all Sasori said and suddenly tackled Deidara on to the pink bed with flowers designing the fluffy covers.

He flipped her on to her stomach and pressed his hardened erection between her butt cheeks. Deidara cried out, squirming vigorously to escape and pleaded Sasori to let her go. He miraculously relieved her from under him and smacked her in the ass with a smirk on his face.

She rushed out of the room but didn't get very far away from Sasori. He was hungry for Deidara and regretted allowing his colleague have his way with his Deidara.

"You're coming with me to my bedroom. You've been very defiant and I punish those who defy me!" Sasori tugged her down the hallway and slapped one of his hands over her panicky eyes as they approached his bedroom. He didn't want Deidara to see where everything was located around his room.

He uncovered her eyes and she screamed at everything she witnessed.

* * *

Hahahaha! :) Reactions? Suggestions? Thank you guys! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Teacher's Pet

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews! Rated M as always. Longer chapter for your health! Great Job!

* * *

There were puppets everywhere that looked like people who died. It was absolutely sickening and it made her feel nauseated. She dug her heels into the floor as he shoved her forward to lie on his queen sized bed. There were straps and all of these things that were used for bondage.

"No, please! Don't Sasori sensei, un!" Deidara slid down to the floor as he pushed her forward. He yanked her up by her arms and tossed her on to his bed. She jerked away from his attacking form and rolled off the side of the bed. He overpowered her flighty figure and flung her back on the bed. She released a pained cry as Sasori tightly strapped a black cable around her wrist and then repeated the action to all of her other ligaments. He wrapped a cord around her stomach area so she couldn't squirm around. Sasori chuckled darkly as ripped open the transparent tunic with his tough bare hands. Deidara struggled as he circled the roundness of her breasts with his right index finger. He curved his head forward and playfully licked her hardened nipples. She wiggled heartily, causing her breasts to bounce side to side. She despised that teasing smirk on his face as he placed his tongue where it shouldn't be.

"I know you like it when I suck on your nipples, Dei." Sasori whispered before he began to suck her nipples passionately to demonstrate what he meant. She started to blush a strawberry pigment and a small moan pushed its way between her slightly parted lips.

She shut her blue eyes tightly and pretended she wasn't in this spine-chilling room with realistic human puppets hanging along the walls. The blonde artist had Pupaphobia, which is also known as a fear of puppets. She started to sob as she watched through half opened eyes at what Sasori was doing. He stimulated this certain puppet to shift its limbs with these threadlike strings of chakra shooting from his fingertips. The puppet wielded a weapon and he manipulated the scary human like puppet to hold it up to her throat. This fear provoked an overwhelming feeling of dizziness, sweating, and she completely started to lose control over her own mind.

"Oh my gosh, Sasori sensei, un!" Deidara screamed deafeningly as the puppet smirked swiftly then returned back to a lifeless puppet mouth. She violently struggled in the restraints as the puppets face was two inches from her petrified looking face.

"Sasori sensei, please help, un! I'm so fucking scared of puppets!" Deidara shrieked loudly when she witnessed the puppet blink its lifeless empty black eyes. Sasori laughed as he wiggled his fingers and influenced the marionette to release the weapon onto her heaving chest. Deidara shut her hysterical blue eyes tightly and snapped them open when she felt icy wooden hands encircle around her neck. The damn puppet was literally choking her. Deidara begged Sasori to make it all stop. She felt lightheaded and eventually fleeted the fearful situation by falling unconscious. Sasori stressed her beyond her limits and he was satisfied. He certainly was a gruesome individual.

Hours passed and Sasori observed the motionless light breathing naked blonde with slightly part rosy lips. It was then that a wicked smile plastered upon his soft lips. The ambiance was frightening to the blonde and Sasori had an atom sized amount of remorse tug at his heart.

Sasori stored away his puppet and revisited back to his beloved Deidara. He combed his powerful fingers through her tangled free blonde tresses and tucked a strand of blond hair behind her left ear.

"You're so gorgeous, Deidara," Sasori moaned as he glided his fingertips over her soft gaped pink lips. He slid his right index finger leisurely between her lips and began to masturbate to the sight. He found a passed out, vulnerable, and tied up beautiful blonde sexy. Sasori found out about his beloved Deidara years ago. He moaned loudly and shot his load all over Deidara's bouncy plump breasts. He decided to utilize the torn transparent fitted tunic to clean his mess up.

After he washed everything that was unsanitary, he released Deidara from the constricting restraints and carried her out into the living room. He knew he had company today so he had to clean everything up.

Sasori returned to the female's bedroom and located a dainty sundress. He hastily clad her immobile slender body in the pink and baby blue dress. He slipped on a pair of light blue flip flops to match the blue on her new outfit. He adored his Deidara looking just like a doll. He even went as far as applying makeup on her face. He massaged on a hint of cherry hued lipstick and brushed a tint of blush on her cheek bones. Sasori was an expert at cosmetology since he always worked on his puppets. Deidara would be his prettiest puppet of them all.

"So precious… My cousin is going to be so jealous of you… of us," Sasori mumbled as he combed his fingers through Deidara's angelic hair.

As if on cue, a couple of knocks at the front door alarmed the puppeteer from his unconscious obsession on the flowery bed. He needed to wake her up and fast.

"Deidara! Wake up…!" Sasori started to panic as the blonde only breathed lightly in return.

Another series of knocks captured his attention and he finally washed his hands of the unconscious Deidara situation and attended to the person at the door.

He sprinted through the hallway and slid up to the front door without breaking a single item in the living room.

"Why hello, Sasori," Sasori's cousin smiled slightly as he was beckoned to come inside the lavish home. The teal eyed bright redhead settled down on the living room couch and picked up the newspaper that was lying on the table in front of the sofa.

"You have a nice home. Why is it hidden in the woods?" The younger male asked with curiosity in his semi deep voice.

"Well, Gaara, you answered the question in your statement, have you not?" Sasori laughed as he walked towards his immaculate kitchen.

"Hmmm…" Gaara hummed as he glanced through the articles in the gray tinted newspaper.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sasori asked out loud from the kitchen. Gaara shouted, "Yeah, I'll have some sake, please."

Meanwhile, Deidara's vision was a blur as she woke up from a weird dream. Or was it reality? She could not remember clearly for some reason. She rubbed her drowsy face gently and then sniffed the atmosphere. She had on perfume. It was a soothing cherry blossom fragrance. She glanced down at her attire and smiled steadily. She gradually stepped out of the female's bedroom and down the winding hallway. She turned the corner, walked twenty more steps and then abruptly came to a halt when she watched Sasori hand this stranger a petite glass of clear liquid. It looked like water but had a fizz to it. She noticed that Sasori had a bottle of sake in his left hand and he set it down on the table with a loud thud. He poured himself a glass and clanged it against the strangers' glass as they both said, "Cheers!"

"Rumor has it that you have a girlfriend or am I hearing things?" Gaara asked before taking another sip of the sake. Sasori smirked as he gulped the entire glass and set it down on the table nosily.

"Well yeah. I have a lover." Sasori winked at his younger 22 year old cousin who was cupping his short glass gingerly in both of his hands. Gaara laughed, "Where is she?" The younger redhead gulped the rest of the clear liquid and placed it down carefully.

"Deidara, I can see you. Come over here." Sasori pointed then made a 'come hither' motion with his right index finger. His cheeks were lightly rosy from the alcohol and Gaara almost matched him.

Deidara gasped quietly and wondered how in the world he had noticed her presence. She was as quiet as a mouse.

The blonde observed Gaara as he studied her figure. He stared with an interested expression upon his face when he caught a glimpse of her revealed pushed up breasts.

"Don't be shy, darling." The puppeteer winked at her as she stood in front of him. He patted his lap and Deidara raised her eyebrow like he was out of his mind. She hesitantly twisted around and seated herself down on Sasori's lap. Deidara felt and looked very uncomfortable.

"Deidara?" Gaara pronounced her name slowly with a flirty wink shot in her direction. The blonde sculptor smiled sweetly on the outside yet her heart slammed against her rib cage on the inside. She just wanted to go back home and play on her laptop, eat Ramen noodles, talk about boys _her_ age with Ino, and train to become a stronger ninja.

However, the most important thing she missed the most was her artwork and her explosive clay.

Now, she was subject to becoming one of Sasori's puppets. Pretty and manipulated. She was pretty manipulated after all by this sadistic puppeteer in this creepy house.

"Deidara! He's talking to you," Sasori snapped Deidara out of her thoughts and he then smiled at his cousin.

"I'm sorry, un." Deidara apologized under her breath and stared into Gaara's captivating teal colored eyes. He accepted her apology and complimented her on her looks. Sasori felt threatened by how Gaara was flirting with _his_ Deidara. Sasori made a random excuse to remove Deidara from the vicinity as his heart was racing with jealousy.

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow at his mischievous 27 year old cousin and his abnormal conduct. Perhaps it was the sake. He felt extra flirtatious from the alcohol.

"I feel a little guilty, Gaara. I'm going to go talk to her," Sasori muttered as he left from the living room and stepped into the kitchen. Deidara looked up from the kitchen table that she was currently seated at.

"I need you to act more affectionate towards me, Dei. I don't like how he is flirting with you. So, if you don't want to see another killer puppet, then you better start showing me some love and affection." Sasori stared into Deidara's powdery blue eyes with an intense glare. This glare caused Deidara to flinch noticeably and she nodded simply.

* * *

Review please! It helps a ton! Thank you Guest for being a loyal reviewer! :D And thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows and favorites! Y'all are awesome! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Teacher's Pet

Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! Thank you for your review Guest! :) I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Rated M ...Because I know you guys enjoy sex scenes! Who wouldn't? (laughs nervously)

* * *

Deidara and Sasori reentered the living room with intertwined fingers and smiles plastered on their faces. Deidara unexpectedly kissed Sasori out of nowhere before they claimed a seat together on the couch. Sasori's heart raced furiously with passion for the clay artist. She smiled sweetly at Gaara and apologized for the way _she _behaved. In reality, _Sasori_ should have been the one to apologize for his actions but she would do anything to avoid a puppet. Especially the hair-raising ones that he owned.

Gaara watched silently as the love birds cuddled together. Deidara swallowed her pride and brushed her ass seductively over his private area. Sasori enjoyed this side of Deidara and knew he had her by his strings now.

"Deidara, I hear you are friends with Ino?" The redhead asked briskly as he shuffled in his seat. He fidgeted slightly with a surge of jealousy running through his veins. He actually was attracted to this sexy blonde. Deidara nodded slowly with a depressed look on her face, "Yes, that's my best friend, un."

"I know," Gaara chuckled as he pulled out a photo of the said woman and Deidara glared at the sand ninja.

"Where did you get that picture, un?" Deidara demanded an answer right away as Gaara smirked cunningly. What really made Deidara lose it was when Gaara _kissed_ the photo of her older childhood friend.

_He had no right to even pleasure himself to that picture, let alone kiss it!_

"Oh, I had this picture for a while now," Gaara answered smoothly as he stored it back into his brown leather wallet. The blonde haired ninja couldn't control her impulses any longer as Gaara teased her with a look of satisfactory.

"You little fucker, un!" Deidara growled as she flew off of Sasori's lap and tackled Gaara to the floor. She started to suffocate him by smashing his face in between the valley of her perfectly plump breasts. Gaara heaved the rambunctious straw-colored haired ninja off of him and managed to lose his wallet in the process of it all. Deidara hastily attacked him again and with her other hand snatched the photo of Ino. Sasori yanked her by her dress off of him and she flailed in his sturdy arms.

"Whoa! I'm sorry Sasori but your girlfriend is insane!" Gaara stumbled backwards with widened eyes after standing up and bolted towards the front door. Sasori frowned slightly as he watched his younger cousin flee his house with terror written on his face. Gaara usually wasn't frightened of anything but Deidara had really traumatized him this time.

Sasori waited until Gaara slammed the door shut with a loud bang. He immediately grabbed her by her waist and threw her over his lap. He yanked her dress up and spanked her harshly. He spanked her like a child. She cried out in pain from the impacts and stings produced from the slaps of his strong right hand.

Tears slithered down her rosy cheeks and her makeup started to smear from the moisture of her heavy tears.

Outside of the house, Gaara frowned as he looked up at the bright blue sky. The color reminded him of Deidara's pretty eyes.

_Why are the good looking girls always the craziest ones? Hmmm… I'll find a way to make her mine one day… Just you wait Sasori… Just you wait!_

Gaara trailed off with a grin painted on his lips and then heard a deafening scream inside the house. His teal eyes widen and he rushed back to his older cousin's house. He watched from the window and listened carefully.

"Why do you disobey me so much?" Sasori asked loudly as he spanked her ass repeatedly with an ominous scowl on his face.

"Please, Sasori sensei, un! I'm sorry! It hurts! Stop, un!" Deidara howled to the moon as his hand made contact with her flesh. Suddenly, he lifted her up and over his shoulder carelessly. She closed her teary blue eyes at the pain stinging on her back end.

Gaara wanted to break inside and save the feisty blonde who turned out to be a battered woman. If there was anything that Gaara hated more, it was a man who hit a woman for his own pleasure or out of anger.

The next thing she knew, she was in the love making bedroom and being passionately kissed by her red haired teacher.

She happened to find this entire nightmare appalling but relaxed under his protective yet abusive body. She decided to turn the tables somehow. She needed to treat him like a puppet and to make him feel the pain he put her through.

She kissed back passionately, which caught Sasori off guard. He didn't like when she tried to be dominate. She would always be submissive in his hazel eyes. Always.

Deidara clawed at his back and wrapped her sun kissed long legs around the puppet master and moaned softly into the kiss. She was hopeful that behaving this way would help her escape. She always battled with him and that seemed to keep him wanting her even more. However, if she did the opposite, then he would kick her out of the house. Deidara smiled inwardly at how brilliant she could be at times like these.

"Oh yes, Sasori sensei, un!" She moaned audibly and sucked his lower lips gently. He smirked at this sudden change of heart from his blonde haired beauty. The redhead combed his fingers through her hair and kissed her more aggressively. She kissed back just as aggressively as he did. Sasori raised an eyebrow and caught on real fast.

"Are you trying to compete with me?" Sasori asked seductively in her right ear. She winked at him flirtatiously and whispered, "I'll show you, un."

Deidara flipped him onto his back with much effort and straddled him. She slowly grabbed his button up shirt and ripped it open, causing some buttons to fly in different directions. She licked him from his neck to his navel with a thin trail of saliva in her tongue's path. He went to rip off her dress but she jerked away and smirked teasingly. Her hands journeyed southwards and yanked down his black trousers. His boxers were the only thing that separated Deidara's succulent parted mouth from his firm erection. Before she could pull out his penis, he grasped her wrist tightly with an enlightened sneer. He knew all along what she had planned from the beginning.

"Remember, little Dei, I am the puppeteer in this and you are my puppet. You cannot control _me_! I control _you_!" Sasori yelled fiercely as he towered over her trembling figure in half of a millisecond.

Deidara really believed that she had control over him all this time. Sasori ripped off the dress and his hungry mouth attacked her breasts and then travelled up to her neck. He began to suck loving on her neck and then the feeling became tighter. He smiled in satisfaction at the territorial mark he left behind. Deidara panicked at the thought of a hickey showing on her neck to the public.

Sasori interrupted her thoughts as he pulled down her favorite thong and went to town downstairs. He had to make her extra moist so he could just make love to her raw. She shuddered and wiggled as he held her spread open legs down with his hands.

"Deidara, you taste so sweet!" Sasori purred as he licked lightly and erupted genuine moans from his young blonde student. Sasori licked her all the way up to her bubbly breasts again and enjoyed pleasuring her nipples.

"I'll make you feel full of bliss, Dei!" Sasori hollered as he lunged himself into Deidara's dripping wet vagina. She gasped at the thickest and tears welded up in her pretty light blue eyes as he thrusted in and out nosily. Their soft soaking skin smacked against each other and the beats were audible throughout the room.

"Moan for me, bitch!" Sasori commanded as he gripped Deidara's hips steadily so he could have more control on slipping in and out. Deidara was suddenly twisted over and onto her knees. He forced her on all fours and fucked her doggy style. Her breasts moved back and forth with the movements of his thrusts. She tightened up and her heart fluttered. Her bright blue eyes closed gradually as he pounded into her pussy faster and harder.

He swiftly pulled out of her and shoved her onto her back and then released his sticky juices on her panting breasts. She breathed heavily and asked if she could be excuse to use the bathroom. Sasori allowed her to use the restroom and he walked out of the bedroom without another word.

She quickly washed her chest off and decided to take a full blown shower to rinse everything off.

Five minutes later, Deidara wrapped a towel around her naked figure and peeked out of the opened bathroom door. She noticed that Sasori wasn't in the room and she tiptoed towards the bedroom door and noticed that the coast was clear.

She dashed through the halls and caught a glimpse of Gaara by the window. She was so distracted by the sight that she didn't even realize she ran right into Sasori's strong arms.

* * *

Review please! :) I always look forward to them!


	14. Chapter 14

Teacher's Pet

Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! Thank you for the review! :)

* * *

"Why are you running?" Sasori adjured as he shoved her on to the living room sofa. Before he could punish her, Gaara knocked vigorously at the front door. He had to save this helpless young lady. He knew that his cousin could be quite possessive and sadistic with his new toys. He was like that even when they were younger from what he could recall.

Sasori released Deidara and answered the door without checking first. Gaara stood there with a smile upon his face. He apologized for earlier and blamed it on the sake.

"Sasori, I would like to catch up with you. I won't react to your _lover_. Just make sure she doesn't attack me again," Gaara laugh half-heartedly and scratched behind his head nervously. Sasori allowed him to enter his home once more and warned him not to flirt with his Deidara. He nodded and strolled over to the couch where the blonde was sitting. She had her naked wet body wrapped up in a black towel and a hint of cleavage met his teal colored eyes.

"I'll be right back. Don't touch her," Sasori warned his cousin as he left the room and ascended the staircase. Deidara decided to disobey Sasori and she winked suggestively at the sand wielding ninja. He blushed slightly as she crept closer and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I saw what happened," Gaara muttered deeply as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Deidara nodded sadly and glanced up at him with pleading bright blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about attacking you earlier, un. I just have strong feelings for my best friend and it offended me that you would do such a thing, un." Deidara explained and then gasped when she felt Gaara's hand lift her chin up.

"Well, how about I kiss you instead?" He winked as he brought her face closely to his and then kissed her gently. Deidara's cheeks colorized a deep shade of red and she bit her bottom lip as she looked into his captivating eyes.

"How old are you, Gaara, un?" Deidara whispered before she kissed him on the lips. He smirked and answered, "Twenty two and you?" Deidara never answered and straddled him on Sasori's couch. She kissed him passionately and tugged gingerly at his red locks. Gaara wasn't sure what to do with his hands as her towel unwrapped around her body.

She noticed her towel had come undone and blushed as she rewrapped it on her again. As soon as she leaned in to kiss Gaara again, Sasori stormed over to the two ninja making out and shoved Deidara on to the floor. He clenched his fist and wanted to kick his cousin's ass so badly. However, he would fight back and most likely kill him with the demon inside of him.

"Gaara! What the fuck? I told you _not _to touch her!" Sasori growled at the unruffled sand wielding redhead.

"She made the first move!" Gaara defended himself immediately and then watched Sasori focus his attention on the crumbled up blonde on the floor.

"Deidara, you are so…!" Sasori's blood pressure started to skyrocket as he plopped on the couch next to his cousin.

"Ah, just fuck it! Gaara, leave her alone. We have business to attend to." Sasori sighed as he sunk into the couch. Both of the redheads observed the blonde as she stumbled to her feet and dashed off down the hallway on the right. The kitchen was on the left side of the living room.

"Can I spend the weekend here?" Gaara smiled innocently at his older cousin and Sasori shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sure. Just don't acknowledge the blonde. She'll do anything to piss me off it seems. I can't handle her anymore."

"I can take her off your hands for a while, Sasori!" Gaara offered enthusiastically at the redheaded puppeteer. Sasori glared at the younger redhead and shook his head offensively. The puppeteer would not jeopardize his possession for Gaara to corrupt. Although, he admitted to himself that he had corrupted her the most.

"Where can I sleep, Sasori?" Gaara inquired politely as he thought about tonight.

"Outside." Gaara stared at the dead serious looking red haired artist with his arms crossed over his chest. The sand ninja laughed nervously and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"No really, can I sleep with you two? I'm scared to sleep alone!" Gaara faked a terrified expression and Sasori put his left hand over his gaped mouth with a faked anxious expression.

"Do you like bondage?" Sasori asked in a seductive voice that sent chills down Gaara's spine. He would do almost anything to obtain the blonde beauty. He wanted to kiss her all night long, playfully fondle her breasts, and make love to her until the sun rises.

"Sure, I guess?" Gaara brushed off the subject and Sasori beckoned him upstairs and into his bedroom. Now this was fucking creepy.

"Hold up, Sasori! I'll sleep on the couch down stairs…" Gaara raised his hands up and slid out of the puppeteer's bedroom. Sasori chuckled loudly at his younger cousin and shook his head in disbelief.

Meanwhile Deidara desperately struggled to locate some type of exit in this house. Unluckily, she found herself staring into a pair of hazel eyes and a pair of teal eyes.

"It's not what it looks like, un!" Deidara shielded herself with the towel and backed up into the wall behind her. Sasori tugged her by her wrist and ordered Sasori to stay in the living room.

"I just need her to get dressed. She's a closet nudist!" Sasori joked as he yanked her upstairs and out of Gaara's eyesight.

Deidara flailed around the female's bedroom as Sasori locked them both inside. He swung the closet door open and couldn't find anything appropriate. Sasori checked the rose wooden dresser and tugged on one of the drawers to find pajamas. He threw a pink night gown at her face and then a thong that was abandoned on the bed. It was lacy and white with roses.

Deidara hurried as she clad her naked body in the provided attire that Sasori donated her for the night. She wasn't sure of the time but the hours seemed to pass by rather quickly in this place.

Gaara waited patiently on the sofa and had used the time to go back to his home nearby and pack a weekend's worth of clothing. He planned to stay here as long as possible so he could win Deidara's heart. After all, Sasori is not doing a very good job of trying to keep his lover. You have to be gentle with another human being. Sasori has no excuse, even if he is a little obsessive and crazy.

Deidara had stepped down the staircase gracefully with an over protective and overbearing Sasori on her tail. Gaara felt butterflies in his stomach as he watched Deidara's breasts bounce with every step she took. She had perfectly plump breasts for a slender woman. He identified that as erotic and he felt his pants grow tight. He fidgeted in his spot as Deidara settled next to him. Sasori sat on the other side of Gaara and he watched him closely.

"Well, this is uncomfortable…" Gaara commented on the awkward ambience in the living room. Jokingly, he was stuck in the middle of this situation.

Sasori exhaled an obnoxious sigh of annoyance and bent forward to pick up the remote. A flat screen TV emerged from the living room floor with a simple press of a button.

"How about some TV then? I'll go grab some more sake for us to drink," Sasori rubbed his forehead as he left the living room. Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and gasped when Deidara pulled up his short pink night gown high enough but he couldn't see her erect nipples. The red haired sand ninja grasped her small hands and tugged her night gown down with a reddened blush adorning his cheeks.

Sasori resumed his actions in the kitchen after hearing shuffling around in the living room. He poured sake into three tall glasses so they would get drunk quicker. He smirked as he filled up Deidara's glass more than his and Gaara's glass.

The puppeteer reentered the living room to find Deidara smiling at the stoic looking Gaara.

_Good job, Gaara._

"Here you go, Deidara." He handed her the tall glass and then passed the other glass to Gaara.

All three of the adults clashed their tall glasses together with a uniformed, "Cheers!"

The hours were flying by and the sake bottle was almost empty now. Deidara was all flirty and intoxicated. Gaara was obviously a flirt as well when under the influenced.

Sasori sipped his sake slowly and tried to stay _sober_.

Said no one ever.

Sasori was just as wasted as the other two. Sasori knew that he had an ominous side to him but when he was drunk; he was definitely nonchalant about almost everything. He wasn't so uptight about the things he usually would be all high strung about when he was sober.

"Deidara… Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Gaara purred at the grinning blonde with a strawberry blush decorating her cheeks. She cupped his face and shook her head with a silly grin.

"You are very beautiful and-" Gaara was stop in mid-sentence due to Deidara's lips stealing his lips. She curled up onto the couch and Sasori grabbed at her dress. Suddenly, everything seemed to go in slow motion as Gaara pressed the blonde down into the couch and Sasori started kissing her. It was a jumbled moment of three intoxicated adults fighting over each other. Well, Sasori and Gaara were fighting over Deidara. The blonde clay sculptor enjoyed the attention and took another shot of sake.

After everything simmered down, the trio settled down in front of the TV and Gaara snatched the remote off of the table

"Anything good on TV, old man?" Gaara laughed as he watched Sasori's face display irritation and offense to his new nickname.

"I don't know, little Gaara. Flip through the damn channels and find out for yourself!" Sasori yelled loudly and Deidara lifted her head up off of Gaara's lap with wide opened eyes. She didn't know that the little nickname would insult him that critically.

Gaara ignored the outburst and patted Deidara's head lightly, indicating that he wanted her to rest her head on his lap. Deidara smiled with heavy eyes and yawned inaudibly.

"Are you tired, Deidara?" Sasori asked as he witnessed his treasured blonde yawn cutely on his younger cousin's lap. She nodded faintly as she lifted her head up with ease.

"Just a little, un."

* * *

Suggestions? I need some motivation! And some more time to type... Alas, work/school is important and this is a fun hobby! (laughs)


	15. Chapter 15

Teacher's Pet

Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! Thank you Guest for your support/motivation and reviews! You make me laugh so much! Longer chapter :)

* * *

Sasori really considered the way he treated Deidara. Perhaps he should be nicer to his blonde haired student, because it seemed that Gaara was stealing his spotlight. It really irked him how his younger cousin could capture Deidara's heart. He wouldn't allow that to happen. Sasori had to put his foot down or something shady would evolve from this little game. He watched Deidara depart from Gaara's lap and stumble over towards Sasori. His hazel eyes widen as Deidara fell against him on the sofa.

"I'm going to sleep now. I'm sleeping here tonight so…" Gaara trailed off as he lost conscious and dozed off. Deidara smiled sweetly at Sasori and whispered, "Let's go to bed, un." Sasori agreed as he lifted himself off of the couch and held Deidara's small hand gently. Even in an intoxicated condition, Deidara was blown away at how heartwarming Sasori was behaving towards her.

Both of the artists trudged up the stairs and Sasori led her into another different room. She was in awe when she noticed aquariums adorning the walls with colorful fishes of all sorts. The fish lights lit up the room just enough to give the atmosphere a under the water design. Sasori pushed the distracted blonde gingerly towards the water bed.

"Oh wow, un!" Deidara shouted with a smile on her face as she pointed at the fake yet realistic goldfish inside the water bed. They swam around freely without a care.

Sasori laughed at how Deidara was so engrossed in this particular bedroom. Deidara glanced over her shoulder with narrowed blue eyes and this expression of seriousness but it came off as a pout.

Deidara crawled into the bed and braced herself for any clothes to be ripped off. Nothing happened except for Sasori lying next to her.

Sasori didn't even touch her or say a word. He delayed any actions for her so she could initiate the first move.

"Hey, Danna, un?" Deidara whispered through the dense silence among them in the large aquarium bedroom. The puppeteer had his back facing her face and he was grateful that she could see his expression. His hazel eyes were widen with a slightly parted mouth. He couldn't believe his ears or what the clay sculptor had called him.

"What did you just call me?" Sasori questioned as he flipped over to face her with a small smile plastered on his face. The blonde twenty year old giggled as she hesitated with her reply. She heard her girlfriend call this older guy she was close to her 'Danna'.

"Danna, un." Deidara replied softly, curling her toes as she felt this awkward feeling in her stomach. Sasori smiled as he combed his fingers through her soft blonde hair and he twirled the end of a strand with his right index finger. He treated her lovingly and nodded. He kissed her delicately on her forehead, embraced her loosely, and whispered, "Good night, sweetheart."

Deidara's heart pounded away as she observed her _Danna_ roll away from her. She laid there motionless with a silly grin on her face.

The empty space between them was too wide in Deidara's opinion and she needed that warmth from Sasori. She wasn't sure what was going on with her emotions but they were changing about Sasori.

Deidara scooted closer to Sasori and she weaved her arm through his limp arm with neediness in her actions. She embraced him tightly from behind and whispered, "Good night, Danna, un."

Little did Deidara know; Sasori was awake the entire time with a smile painted on his lips. He found it astonishing that she would react this way if he turned his back on her literally and metaphorically.

The following morning, Sasori was the first person to wake up in the house. He quickly withdrawn from the bed room that he and Deidara slept in last night and jumped in the shower in another room. He had personal clothing in that bath room and cleaned himself up.

Downstairs, Gaara was waking up as the morning sun shine attacked his drowsy eyes. He covered his teal eyes with his forearm and groaned audibly. Sasori had opened the curtains, allowing the sunlight to color the once dark living room. The younger redhead wasn't too thrilled that he was woken up at the crack of dawn. However, he was a guest so he had to respect his older cousin. He almost envied the fact that Deidara was sleeping soundly upstairs.

Upstairs, Deidara creaked open her sleepy powdery blue eyes and she blinked approximately twenty one times. The blurriness subsided as she rubbed her heavy blue eyes with the back of her hands. She had a roaring head ache that her hands immediately grasped at.

"Oh no, un… Why did I drink so much last night, un?" She almost felt like crying since the pain was unbearable. She would shake the throbbing headache off with a nice shower that awaited her in the next room down.

Meanwhile as Deidara jumped in the shower, Sasori and Gaara were conversing in the kitchen below.

"Did you get it on with Deidara last night?" Gaara asked with a smirk before he brought the coffee cup up to his anticipating lips. Sasori twisted on his heels as he leaned his lower back against the counter with a coffee mug of his own in his left hand. He shook his head and sipped his coffee prudently.

"No, we just went to sleep. Why are you so curious, Gaara?" Sasori raised his red eyebrows as Gaara shuffled his feet around the kitchen and settled at the immaculate dining table.

Before Gaara could reply, Deidara stepped into the kitchen with a stunning pink paisley mini wrap dress on with a pair of black high heeled shoes. She looked like she was going to go on a date with a boyfriend or out with the girls. Gaara studied how the dress wrapped around her curves perfectly. Sasori never noticed how long her legs really were until she put on a pair of heels.

"Do you have a hot date or something?" Sasori asked with a quiet laugh at the end. Gaara glanced over in Sasori's direction with a raised nonexistent eyebrow. Something changed in Sasori and his attitude towards Deidara. Gaara frowned slightly at the view in front of him. He also felt a little betrayed when she smiled at his older cousin and nodded jokingly. She even winked and that made Gaara clench his fists angrily.

"Sure, un. I have one hot date tonight! They should be here any minute, un!" Deidara giggled as she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"I better scare them away first then," Sasori played along with his blonde haired student as he handed her a cup of coffee. She smiled with a hint of pink painting her cheeks and gratefully accepted the cup of roasted hazel nut caramel coffee.

Deidara stared off into space as she leaned against the island in Sasori's kitchen. She tuned out Gaara and Sasori as her imagination consumed her right on the spot.

"_Sasori, I'm having feelings for you, un…" She trailed off as Sasori held her face closely to his breath taking face. He smiled sweetly and pecked her on the lips as he snaked his arms around her slim waist. She leaned into the kiss and tugged at his soft straight with a slight waved red locks. Everything was soaring as they kissed under the moonlight and Gaara showed up behind them. Gaara pressed her back into the gentle grass that they settled in. Deidara had feelings for both of them. She hesitated on who she had stronger feelings for._

"_I'm feeling passion for you, baby." Sasori whispered seductively as he unbuttoned her loose white blouse. She thrusted out her chest as Gaara glided his fingers over her hot pink push up bra and Sasori's hand rested on her pants zipper._

"I would love that, un…" Deidara mumbled aloud as she steadily closed her sparkling blue eyes and sniffed the coffee through her nostrils. She exhaled the intake of air and snapped her blue eyes open to watch Sasori and Gaara stare at her with confused expressions plastered on their faces.

"Deidara, what would you love?" Gaara asked nicely as he rested his chin in his left hand. Sasori claimed a seat next to his younger cousin and they both scrutinized the apprehensive looking blonde haired beauty. She laughed nervously as she placed the coffee mug on the counter and crossed her arms across her chest. She had to think of an excuse and _fast_.

"I would love pancakes or cereal, un!" Deidara shouted excitedly as she waved her arms frantically in the air. Gaara and Sasori wore identical smirks on their faces at the blonde's uncanny behavior.

Sasori, Gaara, and Deidara decided to make pancakes and have cereal on the side.

Afterwards, Gaara decided to embrace Deidara from behind without hesitation and he closed his light turquoise eyes slowly as he breathed in the calming scent of honey almond shampoo in Deidara's hair. Her cheeks blushed into a dark hue of red at the closeness of them and she eventually relaxed in his strong arms.

"Good morning, sunshine," Gaara purred as he snuck a swift kiss on her cheek while Sasori was busy storing the dishes in the dishwasher. Deidara needed to gain everyone's trust so she could achieve her goals.

"Good morning, Gaara, un," Deidara sang sweetly as she twisted around in his clutching arms. She smiled with creaked open smiling eyes and twirled a strand of his red locks fondly.

"Gaara, could you do me a favor, please, un?" Deidara asked politely, pulling Gaara's face forward to steal his lips and lightly sucked on his bottom lip. Now it was Gaara's turn to blush furiously after what Deidara did to him. He nodded simply as he cupped her face lovingly, "Anything for you, Deidara."

Deidara inwardly smirked as she captured the powerful sand ninja's trust.

_He's not so powerful when he's in love, un…_

"Excellent! I really appreciate your kindness, Gaara, hmmm." The blonde haired ninja leaned forward and placed another kiss on his lips with a wink before she left the living room. Gaara stood there with weak knees. He was entranced by the beautiful blonde overall. She had a spell on him and he was just another pawn to her chess game. Or so Deidara thought unless some feelings intruded her plans.

Although, she still harbored strong feelings for him and Sasori. She wasn't sure anymore what she wanted. It was stressing her out because she knew it would be wrong to have two lovers.

Or would it?

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please please please review! And I look forward to your review, Guest! Thank you all as always! Stay tuned! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Teacher's Pet

Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! (laughs) Here you go! Warning: Lemon(s) Longest chapter so far! Please let me know how it turned out for you! :) SasoxFemDei and GaaxFemDei! Yeah, I went there!

* * *

Sasori crashed into Deidara in the kitchen and swiftly grabbed her hand before she collided with the hard flooring beneath her clumsy feet. "Watch out, Dei. You might hurt yourself." Sasori combed his fingers through her long blonde tresses and smiled endearingly at her. Deidara's heart slammed against her rib cage and her mouth gaped open.

"Hehehe, thank you, Danna, un." Deidara blushed faintly as she noticed that Sasori never released her dainty hand from his larger one. She bit her bottom lip repeatedly and then gasped when Sasori cupped her cheek with his other hand. He kissed her softly on her smooth lips and massaged them passionately in a heated kiss.

Gaara entered the kitchen with his hands shoved in his pockets and watched in horror at the sight before his widened teal eyes. He felt a twinge of heart ache stab at his slowly beating heart. It really hurt to watch a beautiful girl who he fell head over heels for kiss someone else.

"Deidara?" Gaara forced out in a trembling voice as he tried to hold back agonizing hurtful tears. The blonde ripped away from Sasori and looked at Gaara with widened blue eyes. She felt guilty as she noticed a single tear slide down his pale cheek. Then, another tear fell on the opposite cheek. He turned away with his right arm covering his weeping eyes. Deidara really hurt his feelings and he couldn't cope with the heart ache.

"Gaara, wait, un!" Deidara raced after the retreating younger redhead who vanished into the next room down the hallway. She sent Sasori an apologetic expression as she vanished from the kitchen.

Inside the random bedroom, Gaara settled in front of the window and stared off into the distance. The blonde tiptoed inside and locked the door behind her with a mute click. Deidara wrapped her arms lovingly around Gaara's neck and pressed her breasts against his back.

"I'm so sorry, Gaara, un. Sasori was the one who kissed me first. You know that I love…" Deidara trailed off and slapped a hand over her mouth at what she almost said to the upset sand ninja. Gaara's black lined teal eyes widened as his heart raced at what he heard her say. He knew at that moment that she loved him. He swiftly twisted around with a painstakingly natural grin that he wasn't used to. Deidara was looking away from him and her blue eyes avoided his love struck teal eyes.

"Gaara, I have strong feelings for you, un…" Deidara forced out as she detected the hopefulness in Gaara's expression.

"Really? Oh wow… I don't know how to take this. I'm not sure what to do… You have strong feelings for me?" Gaara seemed rather flustered as a blush crept onto his soft cheeks. Deidara smirked cunningly, tugged at his shirt, and shoved his back onto the bed behind them. She threw off her high heels before she straddled him and started to kiss him passionately. She fumbled with his black shirt and viciously yanked it up and over his head. He was stunned at Deidara's aggressive side. He was definitely not going to be submissive but he would be a gentleman and allow her to feel dominant for a while. Deidara left butterfly kisses all over Gaara's body and sucked on his neck but not enough to leave a hickey.

"Deidara, you are so amazing…" Gaara moaned as the blonde unexpectedly unzipped his jeans and gave him a mind blowing blow job. He came hard in her mouth and she swallowed it with a straight face. She smiled sweetly, "Thank you, un." The blonde rolled off of him and lied down in the bed expectantly. Gaara didn't want Sasori to kick him out if he had sex with his girl. He was truly infatuated with the artistic female ninja. He left her there hanging all horny and ready.

"Gaara, un?" Deidara frowned slightly as she watched the sand ninja blush in her direction. She giggled and understood right away what the problem was. Deidara _assumed_ that Gaara was inexperienced. However, he was pretty damn romantic so she couldn't grasp why he would hesitate at a rare chance.

"I'll show you, un. Don't worry," Deidara winked seductively at her secret red haired lover, Gaara. The said twenty two year old smirked as Deidara thought that he was inexperienced. He was far from that. In fact, he would make Deidara scream his name and Sasori would bust down the door and then kick his ass out of the house.

He'd risk it anyway.

"No, Deidara. I'll show _you_." Gaara whispered before he towered over her on the bed with a devious smirk. Deidara puckered her lips in a cute pout and allowed him to strip her naked. Gaara carefully pulled off the pink paisley wrap mini dress and stared at her slender yet curvy figure. She was toned and had a mouthwatering hourglass figure. His penis went from limp to erect in a flash. He unclasped her bra and released her bouncy breasts. He then licked and sucked on her nipples and they hardened instantly as his tongue tickled them. He started to finger her zealously and she began to moan freely at the pleasure that Gaara was igniting.

Meanwhile, Sasori sighed as he thought about Deidara and how he would win her over. He realized that almost twenty minutes had past and neither Gaara nor she had returned yet. He scowled at the thought of them having sex in one of the many bed rooms. He decided to go check with clenched fists and an unnerving scowl drawn on his lips.

He passed a bedroom down the corridor with moans erupting from it and he twisted the doorknob but it was locked. The twenty seven year old was not too thrilled when he used a jutsu to unlock the bedroom door. He was disgusted at the sight before his hazel eyes. Deidara and Gaara separated instantaneously from one another. Gaara had only licked her once downstairs and that was the furthest he progressed in pleasuring the blonde doll. Sasori growled with a terrifying sneer and he immediately snatched Gaara's arm.

"Damn you, Gaara!" Sasori scolded as he roughly threw Gaara to the floor. Gaara frowned and narrowed his teal colored eyes. Deidara swiftly covered her breasts from Sasori's disappointed hazel eyes.

"Let's go, Dei." Sasori ordered in an authoritative voice as he watched Deidara hastily clip her push up bra back on and yanked on her dress. She slinked past Sasori and frowned slightly at Gaara. He never finished and she needed release. She would seduce Sasori since her and Gaara got caught in bed together.

"Danna, I need to speak to you in private, un." Deidara announced in a cool voice as she slipped on her black high heels shoes with ease. The older redhead nodded and followed Deidara out of the bedroom. Gaara was left high and dry on the bed as the other two ninjas abandoned the room.

"Follow me, Danna, un…" Deidara led Sasori into another one of his random bed rooms with a sly smirk molded on her face.

"Wait, Deidara!" Gaara called out with a tint of resentment in his voice. He didn't want his older cousin to ravish the woman who had mutual feelings for him. He could not risk it anymore.

Deidara turned around to witness Gaara chasing after her and she welcomed both of the redheads into the bedroom.

"How about both of you guys show me how much you love me, un?" Deidara purred as she plopped onto the bed and removed her high heels. Sasori and Gaara raced over to the bed and Deidara's cerulean eyes widened considerably. They must share strong feelings for her but this was one of her naughtiest fantasies.

Sasori shoved Gaara aside as he dominated Deidara's arousing figure lying there in the comfy bed. Gaara tackled Sasori to the floor and hopped onto the bed to unveil Deidara's stunning body of her dress with one hand while he fingered her with his other hand. He knew very well how to multitask. Sasori returned next to Gaara's side with a glare shot in his direction. The older redhead unclasped her pushup bra and Gaara pulled down her soaking wet thong. Gaara smirked at the fact that she was extremely turned on.

Sasori instantly grabbed Deidara's breasts and massaged the perfect mounds of flesh delicately. Deidara moaned as Gaara licked her dripping wet vagina and sucked tightly on her protruding clit. Gaara started to pull down his boxers and pants, and then he retreated from the blonde to remove his black shirt.

"I'm taking her first, Gaara." Sasori informed his younger cousin with a deep serious tone of voice. Gaara nodded solemnly at his failed attempt to have sex with Deidara for his first time. He didn't like the fact he had to share but that was pretty selfish of him if he didn't abide by Sasori's commands.

The redheads decided to change positions and Gaara sat at the headboard of the bed with Deidara's head in his lap. Sasori stripped off his clothes and positioned his weeping erected cock at Deidara's lubricated entrance. Deidara was more than ready to have some fun tonight with two sexy redheads. She knew that Ino would be so jealous if she found out about this whole rendezvous. Her breasts bounced excitedly as she latched her feet around Sasori's thighs and pulled him closer.

"Sasori, I want you, un…" Deidara moaned with half lidded blue eyes filled with lust for her alluring hazel eyed teacher. Sasori smirked and summoned his threadlike chakra puppet strings, "I want to see how much!" Sasori moaned as he snatched her from Gaara's lap as soon as the strings attached to her limbs. She crashed against his bare strong torso and couldn't control her appendages. Sasori assisted her by forcing her to follow him out of the room. Gaara growled angrily under his breath as the door slammed behind the two lovers. Gaara flung himself off of the bed and twisted the locked doorknob anxiously. He pounded harshly on the door and slid down to the floor with a defeated sigh of despair.

Meanwhile, Sasori controlled her sexy body into the love making bed room and shut the door with a mute click. He used a jutsu to keep any intruders out of the room so they could make sweet love between the sheets.

"Deidara, I love you." Sasori confessed before he released the puppet strings from the blonde haired ninja. Her bright blue eyes widened with a hot pink blush flushing her cheeks. Deidara was speechless for a moment and regained her sense of talking and logical thinking.

"I love you too, Danna, un." Deidara purred softly, falling back onto the heart designed bedspreads underneath her body. She clawed at Sasori's back as he fingered her compassionately and she wiggled and moaned as the gentleness turned into hurriedness and lust.

The puppeteer licked Deidara from her pretty blushing face to her curling toes, "Mmm, you taste as sweet as a cupcake, Dei." The blonde tugged on Sasori's red locks with passion and moaned loudly as he slowly entered her vagina without hesitation or a second thought. He loved the way she was begging and pleading for more with just her entrancing bright blue eyes. Deidara pulled Sasori into a kiss and managed to flip them over. She rode him like a horse and Sasori watched as her succulent breasts bounced up and down with each thrust. Deidara leaned back and continued to pound onto his penis. Sasori moaned loudly as his heavy lidded hazel eyes drowned in Deidara's blue swimming pool eyes.

_Sasori looks so sexy, un… I just can't help but enjoy this naughty pleasure, hmmm._

Deidara faltered before she impaled herself as far as she could onto his erected member.

"Ahh... Yes! Sa…sori… Oh, it feels so good, unn!" Deidara wailed out in pleasure as he started to thrust up into her with a load of chakra and physical energy. Her blue eyes rolled back as Sasori curled up to grab her by her hips and deepen the thrusts in a rougher style.

A series of panting and harsh breathing could be heard through the shadowy lit room and the two artists no longer cared how boisterous they were at this point. They were too close to their climax to not be quiet anymore.

"Ohh, Deidara… You're going to make me…" Sasori choked out as Deidara dominated him this time and pressed his shoulders down into the pillows underneath him. The blonde was super frisky and she would have her way with her puppeteer one way or another. She was actually falling in love with the person who hurt her and punished her. But she had to admit that it was pretty kinky.

"Cum for me, Danna, un…!" Deidara breathed out as she twisted around and humped him in a reverse cowgirl style. She bent over, while continuing on with the thrusts, and squeezed his feet as he came hard inside of her vagina. Deidara allowed him to shot his entire load up her uterus. Sasori panicked as he registered what he just did to his student. He didn't have a condom on and he wasn't sure if Deidara was on the pill or not. She had mention before to Ino that she was using the shot injection as a birth control method. He prayed that Deidara would not get pregnant. She didn't seem too bothered as she rested her wearily head against his bare chest. He draped an arm over his beautiful golden treasure and smiled sweetly with a small blush adorning his cheeks.

"Sasori, I know I fight you and all, un. But when you were nice to me," Deidara started out of nowhere as they cuddled in the love making bed. Sasori held her extremely close to him and never wanted to let her go. Deidara enjoyed the way Sasori massaged her back as they faced each other face to face.

"When you were nice to me, I realized that I was falling in love with you, un…" Deidara whispered the last part and blushed furiously as Sasori stared back into her blue eyes with an unspeakable amount of admiration. He studied the way her lips tightened and loosened with the words she spoke and he stole her lips in a heated kiss.

Deidara relaxed in the forbidden kiss, desperately tugged at his red hair and tangled her long sun kissed legs between his long muscular legs.

As soon as they parted from their long kiss, Sasori caressed her blushing face and whispered, "I love you, Dei." Deidara nodded and returned the gesture with a kiss on the cheek. Sasori chuckled softly at the little gesture but he figured that Deidara felt the same way about him.

_Heh, Gaara has no chance now to steal her from me..._

Sasori smirked with confidence as he cuddled closer to the sleepy naked blonde artist and sniffed her hair before dozing off from the prior activities that they engaged in.

* * *

Okay! Whew... How was that? :) Review please! And I hope you're having fun on your vacation, Guest. :) You remind me of Tobi, because you say 'sempai'. "I like it though, un."


	17. Chapter 17

Teacher's Pet

Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! Thank you for the review! :)

* * *

Gaara really wished he had his gourd of sand with at this moment but he abandoned it back home in his apartment. He was trapped in this random bedroom with no escape route. As soon as he sighed loudly in despair, a series of memories flashed in his head of his acrimonious history. This made him cringe at the dreadful thoughts of all of the individuals who abandoned him as a child and as a teenager. He was never loved by anyone, including his own blood relatives. Temari and Kankuro were afraid of him when he murdered those people that day. The demon inside of him, Shukaku, consumed his insecurity and destroyed anything that attempted to lead him in harm's way.

He always craved someone to love him. He always desired someone beautiful such as Deidara or even Ino. However, he acknowledged the fact that the older blonde would never spare him a passing glance. Deidara was the only beautiful female who confessed her genuine love to him. He melted at the wonderful thought of the breath taking blonde clay sculptor. Gaara rested his chin in his left hand as he hunched over on the bed and stared off out of the barred up window. This house was like a prison in a way. Conversely, it was far too extravagant to be identified as a penitentiary. It was the barred windows that portrayed that message.

His upbringing was far from perfect and as he developed into a young adult, it was then that he had Shukaku extracted from his body. He requested that he wanted to live a normal life as a Suna shinobi and an adult overall. He wanted to marry someday and create a family of his own with a beautiful woman. He sought Deidara to be the woman that he would propose to one day. Although he just crossed her path and met her for the brief time he stayed at Sasori's house, he fell in love immediately. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but it wasn't the sake that caused him to flirt and complement Deidara. He truly meant what he said to the lovely fair haired beauty.

The Shukaku destroyed any relationship or friendship that he strained to acquire over the several years he had been alive. Gaara frowned slightly at the thought of his older cousin, Sasori, stealing the woman of his dreams.

"Damn it!" Gaara cursed under his breath as he punched the bed underneath him with a powerful force of resentment. In this situation, he wished he possessed the Shukaku to smash down the walls and fetch Deidara back from his selfish older puppeteer cousin. He craved Deidara to fill the painful void in his benevolent heart that he managed to develop through all of the heartaches.

Meanwhile, Sasori and Deidara cuddled and snoozed for another thirty minutes before rising to their feet. Deidara informed Sasori that she was going to check on Gaara as she wrapped a cloud designed fleece throw blanket around her naked figure. Sasori released the jutsu on the bedroom door as well as the one down the hall on the room that Gaara was situated in.

"I need to talk to him _alone_, Danna, un." Deidara whispered quietly before she cracked the bed room door open and deserted Sasori behind the white painted door. Sasori decided to trust her and strolled away down the corridor and into the vast living room. He pressed the button on the remote and the TV rose from the floor. The red head flipped the channels idly and watched a show on Ninja Daily Show.

Inside of the room, Deidara sauntered over towards the absentmindedly depressed redhead by the barred window on the puffy bed. Guilt consumed her heart as she observed the redhead that she felt strongly about.

"Gaara, un…" Deidara spoke up as she was merely inches from him on the bed now. He flinched noticeably, twisted around swiftly, and tackled the barely clothed blonde into her back. She was still sore from having sex with her sensei earlier but was turned on by Gaara's eagerness.

"Deidara! You returned!" Gaara breathed out with widen black eyeliner teal eyes. He was astounded that the blonde would return to him with a smile and welcoming arms.

"Gaara, I'm sorry that I left you earlier, un. You know that I care about you, hmmm." Deidara smiled cutely under the Suna shinobi and flicked him on his slightly redden nose. She frowned inwardly at the thought of him crying over her. She wasn't worth his tears. Deidara decided to make it up to him somehow.

Without a second thought, Deidara reached her right hand up to caress Gaara's pale blushing face. She found him extremely sensual and romantically yet emotionally attached. She drew his face in for a chaste kiss in the lips and retracted leisurely. His soft lips were as soft and sweet as pudding. He was quite the addiction in her opinion. Gaara bent forward, closed thee space between their face, and connected their pink lips in a delightful kiss. Deidara relished the style of Gaara's kisses. He would tug and suck her plump bottom lip suggestively and gazed down into her lustful blue eyes with his entrancing half lidded midnight black lined teal eyes. He shut his eyes gradually as he kissed Deidara desperately.

Flashbacks of his upbringing caused him to become needier and he didn't want to release Deidara ever again. He truly loved this interestingly sweet blonde haired artist with all of his heart.

Deidara broke the stunning kiss and played with Gaara's red locks as he encircled his strong arms around her slim waist. Her fleece blanket unraveled quickly with the help of Gaara and Deidara's breath hitched as his pale ice-cold hands grasped her warm plump breasts. He immediately earned a boner from squeezing Deidara's breasts and hearing her erotic moans.

Meanwhile, Sasori was napping on the sofa with the remote sleeping on the floor below him. He was rudely awoken by a sequence of harsh rapping on his front door. He growled at the ignorant individuals who continued to drum on his door.

"I'm coming damn it!" Sasori roared as he approached the door with clenched fists and a fatigued face. He swung the door open wholeheartedly and allowed his two slightly younger cousins to enter in his home.

"Hey, Sasori! Wow, you have a nice home!" Kankuro shouted obnoxiously as he set his puppet down against Sasori's sofa. Temari smiled sweetly at her older cousin and hugged him tightly. He could feel her bulging breasts push up against his strong torso. She was tall just like her two younger brothers. She was four inches shorter than Sasori. Kankuro was about two inches taller than Temari and four inches taller than Gaara. Gaara was two inches shorter than Temari. Deidara was the shortest in the entire house. Gaara was taller than Deidara by a mere inch and a half.

"Sasori, you have become a successful man!" Temari praised her older cousin as she backed away from the drowsy puppeteer. Sasori watched his two younger cousins make themselves at home. He sighed and decided to not get too ruffled up since they were all relatives.

Temari was 25, Kankuro was 24, and Gaara was 22. His cousins sure grew up faster. Where had all the time flown to? Sasori was impressed that they were still shorter than him. He felt superior to them in a way.

"Where's Gaara?" Temari jumped up and down as she threw her huge fan down on his coffee table by the sofa. Kankuro nodded along with the question that his older sister asked as he approached his older cousin.

"Let's go check," Sasori muttered as he beckoned them to follow him down the corridor and they stopped in front of a door that had small moans vibrating against the door. Sasori's hazel eye flinched in unspeakable fury as he twisted the unlocked door knob silently. Kankuro's jaw dropped to the ground as he watched the scene in front of his face.

Temari's dark brown eyes widened as she watched her baby brother suck on some blonde haired girl's nipples.

Gaara released Deidara's erected nipple and slowly turned his attention to the intruders at the door. His mouth dropped open as his thick black eye lined teal eyes widened at the sight of his older sister and brother. Sasori looked beyond pissed off and restrained himself from pulverizing the younger redhead.

"Gaara…?" Temari asked breathlessly as she rubbed her coffee brown eyes harshly. She couldn't believe her eyes and Kankuro looked away from his baby brother. He eyed the naked blushing blonde on the bed underneath Gaara.

"Temari!" Gaara gasped as he curtained Deidara's exposed body with the cloudy fleece blanket in a hurry. Kankuro focused on Gaara's embarrassment and felt guilty for causing his little brother this excruciating mortification. Gaara was absolutely mortified as his siblings approached him. He had an obvious boner but that didn't stop Temari from pulling him off of the bed and into her loving arms. He blushed as she suffocated him between her protruding breasts under her thin lavender tank top. The older blonde sand ninja smiled widely as she noticed Deidara scowled in the bed.

"Ahh, Gaara! I missed you so much!" Temari kissed her little brother directly on the lips and made Gaara blush hot pink. Gaara hugged her back as she began to swirl him around and his legs flew freely under him. He felt awfully dizzy once his older sister released him. Gaara stumbled over to his older brother who picked him up high in the air and hugged him like he was a plushy toy to his muscular broad torso.

"Kankuro," Gaara mumbled against the fabric of said male's black shirt. Kankuro let go of his younger red haired brother and grinned happily. His siblings were so ecstatic to visit him after so long.

"Yes, Gaara?" Kankuro asked the blushing sand shinobi with curiosity clear in his voice.

Gaara twisted his foot nervously against the floor and glanced over at his older cousin. Sasori glared at him and cracked his knuckles. Sasori was more than ready to fight if Gaara said the wrong thing.

* * *

Review please and thank you for reading as always! Suggestions? :) Guest, thank you for your help!


	18. Chapter 18

Teacher's Pet

Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! Thank you for the review, my loyal reviewer, Guest! Longer chapter.

*Warning: Heavy lemon!*

Not held accountable for horny readers after this chapter. (laughs)

* * *

"This is Deidara," Gaara pointed at the embarrassed half naked blonde sitting up in the bed. The blonde halfheartedly acknowledged Gaara's sand siblings as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her body.

"Yeah, that is Deidara. And she is not yours, Gaara!" Sasori charged at the blushing Gaara and tackled him to the ground. Sasori had to put his foot down since Gaara kept taking advantage of his absence around Deidara. Temari and Kankuro did nothing to stop the fight between the two redheads. Deidara sweat dropped as the two redheads fought viciously over her. She edged out of bed and regretted the action immediately, because Sasori fled for Gaara and tackled Deidara onto the floor with a clenched fist.

"How could you, Dei?!" Sasori cried out in frustration as the blonde struggled under his body. Sasori pinned the blonde down harshly against the chilled floor. Her blanket began to loosen and revealed her breasts as she wiggled in his inescapable hold on her wrists.

Sasori glanced down at her full breasts, "And you let _him_ touch you! Ugh! Deidara, I thought you loved _me_," Sasori fisted his hand in her blonde tresses and yanked roughly. Deidara cried out in pain at the punishment that Sasori was giving her in front of the Suna siblings.

"It's not like that, Danna, un!" Deidara wept as she held onto his hostile right hand and strained to pry it out of her precious blonde hair. Temari watched in horror as her older cousin harmed this powerless blonde haired girl underneath him. She wanted to remove Sasori from Deidara but this battle was between them. Kankuro couldn't unglue his dark eyes from Deidara's healthy breasts. Gaara was lying on the ground, unconscious from Sasori's blows.

"I'm sorry to do this in front of you two but she has been sleeping with Gaara behind my back!" Sasori yelled as he flipped Deidara onto her back and spanked her with his entire wrath combined with dissatisfaction. He wasn't too pleased with his twenty year old lover and her decision making.

"Danna, please, un! No more! It hurts, hmm!" Deidara howled out in excruciating pain, then managed to crawl out of his grip and shamelessly escaped the bedroom in her birthday suit. She didn't make it very far though. Sasori attached his puppet strings to the blonde artist's limbs in the hallway and manipulated her into returning back to him. He encircled his strong arms around her squirming body and squeezed both of her breasts with his strong hands. He twisted Deidara's left nipple with his right hand and fondled her other breast with his left hand.

"Ahh… oh, Danna, un…" Deidara gradually closed her teary blue eyes and moaned as she felt his erection poke at her lower back.

"That's right, Dei. You are mine and I hate sharing!" Sasori expressed his feelings openly and shoved her inside the fish aquarium room. Deidara stumbled backwards until she hit the waterbed and her knees gave out as she fell onto her back. Sasori grabbed her sides and shoved her immobile body upwards. He flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her up to position herself on all fours. She gasped as she felt Sasori's unusually ice cold digit slip inside of her. She tightened up around his wet icy finger considerably. She widened her bright blue eyes as she released a cry of pleasure and pain. He had placed a bucket of ice next to the bed and stuck his fingers inside of it for a good thirty seconds before pulling them out and forcing two fingers inside of her pussy. She couldn't budge, because Sasori controlled her body with his puppet strings. It was pure torture and he enjoyed every second of it. He didn't finger her just yet. He savored the moments of leaving his icy fingers inside of her clenching hole.

"Da…Danna, un! It's so cold," Deidara groaned as Sasori rammed an additional arctic digit inside of her stretched hole. The blonde screamed out as she could not move as Sasori remained still with three icy finger clogged inside of her.

"What you did to me was cold, so now I'm returning the favor, Deidara!" Sasori shoved the fingers in deeper and bit her on her left soft ass cheek. She wanted to flinch out in pain but the chakra puppet strings prevented any physical objections. She had the ability to speak and react with her vagina. That was all she could do to fight back. It was a terrible fate.

"Someone save me, un!" Deidara screamed at the top of her lungs and Sasori immediately slapped his other hand over her mouth. His puppet strings dislodged from Deidara's limbs and the blonde was free to move again.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sasori scolded as he grabbed onto her hips then dominated her until she was crushed underneath him. Sasori swiftly removed his lukewarm fingers and replaced them back in the freezing bucket of ice cubes. He discovered an extra-long super thick piece of ice and smirked deviously at it.

Deidara flailed her arms, screamed into the waterbed, and pleaded Sasori to stop as he pushed the ice cube inside of her vagina. She tightened around it and cried into the bed sheets.

"Danna, I didn't even have sex with Gaara, un!" Deidara confessed to her sexual ruthless sensei. He removed the ice cube immediately and thrusted his erected penis inside Deidara's vagina. The temperature was incredible and he moaned at the ice land inside of her. She choked out as he pounded into her senselessly, "Sasori! It's too much, un!" Sasori spanked her swiftly and deepened his thrusts in and out of her leaking entrance.

"Mmmm… Deidara, you're so tight! You should loosen up, babe." The puppeteer bemoaned as the blonde's vagina continued to tighten around his thick penis.

Suddenly, Gaara busted through the locked door with the help of his other two sand siblings and growled furiously at Sasori. He clenched his fists and charged at the two having sex on the waterbed.

"Let her go right now!" Gaara demanded as he watched Deidara cry out in pain at the ruthless poundings from Sasori. Sasori glared daggers at his youngest cousin and rammed his member deep inside of her and then unexpectedly ejaculated inside of her. Sasori pulled out of the sobbing blonde and cleaned himself up with a nearby blanket.

Gaara swiftly yanked Deidara from the waterbed and mumbled, "You're coming with me." Deidara clutched onto the twenty two year olds' red shirt with tears sliding down her cheeks. Honestly, she felt absolutely dirty from Sasori shooting his load inside of her two times today. She desperately needed a shower.

Temari and Kankuro wore expressions of disgust of their faces.

"I think we should leave these three to their sexual fights," Temari muttered under her breath to her brother. Kankuro agreed, "Yeah, it's making me feel very uncomfortable."

Sasori frowned as his younger cousin waved their goodbyes and vanished out of the room. They needed to attend to their mission anyways. They just happened to be in the area and found out that their little brother was staying with Sasori. It was too much sex for them to handle. Especially when it included the nudity of their family members.

Meanwhile, Gaara rushed Deidara and himself into a bathroom at the end of the hallway and bolted it shut. He agreed that Deidara was becoming a 'cum bucket' at this point. Sasori was a sadistic bastard, who only enjoyed toying with his partners.

"I'm going to wash you off from all of that, Deidara," Gaara cooed as he turned on the warm water and waited for it to fog up the glass door. Deidara nodded and blushed as she watched Gaara strip down to his birthday suit. He smiled at her and her shyness as he cupped her cheek.

Gaara gingerly pressed Deidara forward into the shower and he followed behind her naked figure.

"Gaara, please allow me to explain, un!" Deidara pleaded, watching Gaara's teal eyes scan her body He nodded, caressing her fragile face in his hands and watched her lips move gracefully. He wasn't even listening to her explanation through the rushing water. He was fixated on her pretty pink lips that he wanted to kiss oh so badly.

"Sasori was the one who hurt me fir-!" Deidara never completed her sentence since it was cut off by Gaara's hungry lips. He didn't care about what Sasori did to Deidara anymore. He had silently forgiven the one who he truly loved. Deidara melted into the kiss and leaned forward into it with neediness. She encircled her feminine arms around Gaara's neck and pressed her breasts up against his bare torso. At one point, their nipples brushed against each other, turning up the fire in their hearts.

"We need to clean you of his tainted hands, baby." Gaara felt an identical blush creep onto his cheeks at the nick name he gave the woman that he loved. Deidara blushed just as red and nodded simply.

Gaara washed her long blonde tresses and scrubbed her body off. He cleaned her vagina of any traces of Sasori's seed. He was starting to not like Sasori since he was daring enough not to use a condom. He sure hoped that Deidara was on birth control.

After Gaara washed his spiky red locks and muscular body, he toweled both of them off efficiently. Deidara grabbed for the towel but Gaara jerked it away playfully and threw it on the soaking wet ground to dry it up.

Gaara beckoned Deidara to follow him out of the bathroom and into a random guest room upstairs to the left. Sasori's bedroom was down the hall to the right. They avoided that creepy room at all costs.

As soon as Gaara and Deidara entered the bedroom, the redhead watched Deidara plop down on the bed. Deidara was a sex addict but wouldn't admit it. She wanted Gaara to do naughty things to her. It would feel so right since he is closer to her age.

The redhead caught on instantly when Deidara fell backwards with her legs spread wide open. She began to masturbate right in front of the Suna ninja and moaned erotically. Gaara bit his lip as his erection as painfully obvious to the lustful blue eyed naked blonde on the bed.

He grasped her moving fingers against her swollen clit and pouted as he stopped her pleasuring. He smirked, "It's my job to pleasure you, Dei." Gaara used the nickname Sasori used for her. It sounded different when both redheads called her it. He grabbed both of her legs and she hooked them over his shoulders. He dug his face into her pussy and sucked on her clit sensually. Deidara moaned loudly as he sucked softly then tightened his suction. Next, he started lick her clit and lapped up her clear wet discharge that secreted from her vagina. Her nipples swelled up as he reached down to play with them. He penetrated her slippery wet entrance with his tongue and that sent Deidara soaring with unexplainable pleasure. She felt this feeling tight inside of her and tears of desire welled up in her crystal blue eyes as Gaara thrusted his tongue in and out of her furiously.

"Ohhh, Ga… Gaara, un! It feels so amazing, hmm! Mmm… oh, yes! Please don't st-stop!" Deidara moaned out piercingly as Gaara licked her swiftly then reached his hand to massage her clit at an amazing fast rate. She couldn't control her urges aymore and swallowed her pride.

"Ahh! Fuck me, un! Oh my goodness, Gaara, please, unn!" Deidara cried out loudly in the room and Gaara smirked at the twisting beautiful girl below him. She grabbed the pillow below her so tightly that her knuckles began to turn white. Gaara continued to tease her by speeding up his fingers that massaged her swollen clit counter clockwise. Deidara couldn't stop leaking and the discharge pooled down and soaked her as well as Gaara's slippery fingers. He finally released Deidara, straddled her and positioned his erection against her slightly parted lips. He reached behind her and massaged her clit as she leaned forward somehow and grabbed his penis. She began sliding it in and out of her warm mouth and then Gaara twisted back around and squeezed her perky breasts as he thrusted his penis into her mouth. Deidara accidentally gagged but recovered in a flash. She moved her hand up and down on his shaft as she sucked the head of his penis. Gaara panted heavily, not wanting to moan just yet. The blonde licked him as she sucked him and massaged the bottom of his member with her right hand. Gaara had to admit that this felt absolutely without a doubt out of this world incredible. He was reaching his climax already. Deidara was _that _talented that she could make a man orgasm after two minutes of giving him head.

He came inside her mouth and she swallowed it with no problem. She licked up the sides of her mouth where the cum was overflowing and then cleaned up his penis. Gaara was impressed at how polite she was to do that for him.

_She is definitely a keeper…_

"I want you to fuck me, Gaara, un!" Deidara cried out, forgetting that Gaara had to go through a recharge period after such a dramatic orgasm. Gaara combed his hand through her blonde fringe and smile lovingly down at her insistent face.

"Oh," Gaara breathed out at the blonde, "Don't worry, my little Dei… I will fuck you so hard and fast, that you won't be able to walk for days."

Deidara smiled at this promise and waited for Gaara to recharge as they made out on the bed.

* * *

Sooo? How was it? I would really like to know! Please review and let me know! :) Suggestions for anything you want in next chapter? Thank you!


End file.
